THE HUMAN'S GUIDE TO TIME LORD ANATOMY
by Anna Brelin
Summary: Ever wanted to learn more about Time Lord Anatomy? Then this is the tutorial for you. Learn about every physical and mental system of the Time Lords and learn about what makes them tick and how they came to be.


**THE HUMAN'S GUIDE TO TIME LORD ANATOMY**

(Disclaimer: Note that this tutorial was written for information and entertainment purposes and is in no way meant to infringe or steal from the series or from other writers. The information in this tutorial has been compiled from all over the net to better inform Whovians of the nature of Gallifreyan anatomy. Read, share and enjoy.)

 **INTRO** :

The Time Lords (aka. The Gallifreyans) are a super intelligent humanoid alien race that is outwardly indistinguishable from humans. Gallifreyans are, on the whole, extremely tough and resilient. An average Gallifreyan is superior to a human at their peak. Despite their outward appearance, they have a variety of biological differences that set them apart from humans. They are native to the planet Gallifrey of The Kadrianis System (aka. The 7th System), a system containing two yellow suns revolved around by 6 planets, including Karn (which suffers from violent lightning storms) and Polarfrey (a large blue gas planet with a brilliant set of rings). The Kadrianis System is located in the constellation of Kasterborus, a large constellation of 15 stars located in a spiral galaxy 250,000,000 light years away from Earth.

Unlike few other alien races in the universe, the Time Lords possess the ability to travel through time and space via. By use of TARDISes (aka. Time And Relative Dimension In Space), which are living, organically-grown time traveling machines capable of traveling through the harsh environment of the Space/Time Vortex. Time Lord Anatomy is immensely complex and complicated, so much so that it takes simple words and simple examples to put it in terms that humans can understand. The best way to understand Time Lord Anatomy and Time Lords in general is to observe them in their natural environment, but also through demonstration of their abilities. Despite appearances, the Gallifreyans are more closely related to Terileptils than humans and it is stated that Gallifreyans did not evolve from apes. In this tutorial, we will discuss the various biological systems and abilities of Time Lords and how they compare to their lesser human counterparts.

 **THE NATURAL EVOLUTION OF THE TIME LORDS AND OUTWARD APPEARANCE** :

For billions of years, The Time Lords would go through several stages of evolution before ultimately becoming what they are now, much of which was brought about by prolonged exposure to the space/time vortex. Like all or most life in the universe, the evolution of the Time Lords started billions of years ago, in the long forgotten global ocean of Gallifrey. During this time in their evolution, they started off like so many other creatures and beings in the known universe as nothing more than a few microbes in a vast primordial stew. During this time in ancestral Gallifreyan history, the planet was covered by a vast global ocean which covered the entire circumference of the planet. The waters were warm, deep and rich in a plenitude of other microbes and tiny forms of life, enough for the first signs of Time Lord Evolution to sustain themselves.

"A billion years of Time Lord History riding on our backs! I will not let this perish. I will not!"

\- Rassilon (The End Of Time, Part 1)

"We (The Time Lords) didn't evolve from apes..."

\- The 10th Doctor (episode unknown)

According to the oldest fossil records on Gallifrey, the evolution of the Gallifreyans (aka. Time Lords) started off as nothing more than mere jellyfish, adrift on the ancient global currents which wrapped around and flowed across the watery surface of the planet.

But due to massive change brought on by volcanic activity and other natural forces, these jellyfish along with all the other creatures that dwelled in the global ocean of ancient Gallifrey began to evolve into higher, more complex creatures. Eventually, around 4.5 billion years ago, the earliest true ancestors of the Gallifreyans began to appear, or more rather the ancestors of the Aquatic Gallifreyans who would in turn would become The Galliphim in later evolutionary history.

These primitive, carnivorous, aquatic beings with two primitive hearts had a mixture of features belonging to that of jellyfish, sea horses and octopuses. They lived and died by instinct alone. But through millions of more years of trial and error, they began to evolve intelligence and skills. Soon, the earliest example of an intelligent native beings, the Aquatic Gallifreyans, began to appear on Gallifrey some 4.1 billion years ago, possibly helped along by exposure to the energies of the Temporal Rut which swirled uncontrollably during that time. The Aquatic Gallifreyans were a humanoid with distinctly human-like features that was well adapted to living in the vast global ocean of Gallifrey.

It was during this time in ancestral Gallifreyan history, when Gallifreyans evolved the use of two pairs of lungs (with one pair only a quarter the size of the larger pair, which are situated underneath the larger pair of lungs and kept in the rib cage by extra rib bones at the bottom of the rib cage).

During this time, Gallifreyans had both gills and lungs, much like the lungfish on Earth. Having an extra, smaller pair of lungs gave them the ability to stay underwater for a much longer period of time then an average human of present-time. It was also during this time that night vision, range deception and the ability to see ultraviolet and infrared evolved into the eyes of the aquatic Gallifreyans

(However, like in the case of present-day Gallifreyans, how far they were able to see into ultraviolet and infrared is yet to be known, which could be a limited amount seen or otherwise. What is known is that they were able to see outside the confined range of visible light, picking up on colors that human eyes could not see).

Hearing, tasting and smelling also further evolved during this time, becoming far better than that of humans of present-day. It is likely that Gallifreyans would have remained aquatic and bound to the water had it not been for The Great Upheaval, an important event in the evolution of the planet Gallifrey which brought massive amounts of land up to the surface from the ocean floor below.

This Great Upheaval was caused by a massive storm of asteroids which were brought into the gravitational field of the planet Gallifrey, to a planet which was (and still is) three times larger than Earth. One of these asteroids was so large that it forced land up above the surface, causing some of the global ocean to evaporate and flow underground into the earth. Further volcanic activity brought on by The Great Upheaval would cause more and more of the global ocean to vanish, leaving only separate bodies of water that was one large ocean and four small seas.

This one event prompted these aquatic ancestors of the Gallifreyans (or more rather the Galliphim) to come onto land and evolve into the land-dwelling species that they are in present-time. Though the Gallifreyans no longer have gills (the gills on the sides of their neck vanished as they evolved), they still possess the smaller extra set of lungs that they had used while as an aquatic species. Their eyes also continue to be far more complex and better than that of human eyes, still possessing the ability to see ultraviolet and infrared as well as night vision and range deception.

The earliest land-based humanoid ancestors of the Gallifreyans, The Galliphim, evolved from the aquatic Gallifreyan species and featured cat-like facial features, with faces like cats, along with cat-like ears which were situated where a human's ears would be. Despite sharing features with cats, they still maintained the same basic humanoid shape. It is at this point in their evolution where they break into various evolutionary branches, each branch following their own path of evolution up to the present-day.

And like their aquatic and cat-faced ancestors, the later descendants of The Galliphim in which they would eventually evolve into, The Nanterrians, have two hearts, just like the Gallifreyans of today.

 **The Native Races of Gallifrey:**

The Dragari/Dragarian

The Equacoyans

The Shoebogans (aka. Outsiders)

The Naobi

The Gallifreyans (aka. The Time Lords)

The ancestors which would eventually spawn The Gallifreyans (Time Lords) of present-day, The Nanterrians, were a uniquely life-styled humanoid alien race, looking no different from the Time Lords of present time.

Technically The Nanterrians were Time Lords, since true time travel technology did exist during their time and that their evolution as a species was aided along due to being exposed to the Temporal Rut and the Space/Time Vortex. So when Rassilon states that they have '...A billion years of Time Lord History riding on our backs...' - he genuinely means Time Lords, may they be Nanterrian or proper Gallifreyan. The Nanterrians lived in a gray spot between the primitive and the highly advanced. They did many things by hand (such as growing and harvesting food crops, making jewelry, making weaponry and constructing parts of buildings) while they did other things with use of their advanced technology (such as in laboratory experiments, making non-corrosive alloys, making saturated polymers and constructing the beginnings of the Matrix or APC Net)

The Gallifreyans of the present-day genuinely live almost the same way as their Nanterrian ancestors did long ago.

The Nanterrians (just like the Gallifreyans of today) were an alien race closer to nature, loving all and everything that is alive or organically grows. They had a strong kinship with nature, having made nature their equal. And just like the Nanterrians, The Time Lords have found the perfect balance between nature and technology by basing their technology on the natural and organic. Most of their technology is grown organically and is organic. Little of their technology is manufactured and/or artificial. Even the Matrix (aka. APC Net) itself was organically grown and woven via. Loom weave and is organically-based, just as all their TARDISes and time technology are. The planet Gallifrey itself is a very rich, very organic planet, despite being mostly covered by red-orange desert (The Wastelands) and vast mountain ranges. But unlike the Time Lords of today, the average Nanterrian could only regenerate up to 5 times before they died. But due to further evolution and prolonged exposure to the Temporal Rut and The Web of Time, it has helped greatly extend the Time Lord's lifespan up to 12 regenerations. Externally, The Nanterrians (and later, The Gallifreyans) are naturally identical in external appearance to humans, though most take on a Western European appearance. Hair color, eye color and teeth are also indistinguishable from that found in humans.

 **EARLY LIFE DEVELOPMENT AND EARLY PRE-ACADEMIC LEARNING** :

The average gestation period for a womb-born Gallifreyan, born from a parent, is 7 months, while the normal gestation period for a loom-born, born from a Loom, is nearly a month. For womb-borns, during the first 5 months in the womb, the unborn Gallifreyan is 'quiet', developing inside the womb. At around 5 months inside the womb, the birthing parent will begin to 'hear' the unborn Gallifreyan inside them, mentally feeling their emotions and feelings. It is in this way, through feelings and emotions, that the birthing parent knows how their unborn child or children are feeling, their needs and wants. This communication continues, first only with the birthing parent for the last 2 months of gestation. After birth, this communication is extended to the other parent, then to the closest relatives, such as brothers and sisters.

For loom-borns, it's a similar situation. During their time being woven in the Loom, the unborn Loomlings will communicate with the other Loomlings in the Loom with them, as well as with the Loomlings in other Looms nearby. This communication between Loomlings starts at around two weeks within the Loom, leaving the last two weeks within the Loom to communicate with one another. Then after the Loomling is born from the Loom, this communication is extended to the parents or chosen caretakers, then the closest relatives, etc.

Rassilon: "It is said that a Gallifreyan's brain develops faster than any other part of their body. It is why even at the age of 2 or 3, a Gallifreyan infant of that age can calculate the basics of Time Equation while still in their cribs, but yet they still act like their age on the outside until they reach around 5 or 6 years old. We Gallifreyans pride in pre-academic learning, using brainbuffering, complex mathematical games and holographic books to start a Gallifreyan child on the right foot. It is said that all Gallifreyans are born thinking, ready to take on the world and in a matter of speaking that is true..."

Brainbuffering is often used to ready or prepare a Gallifreyan child at around the age of 3 years old to the rigors of Academy learning. A Brainbuffering Machine has a headset attached to it that is placed on the head of the child which feeds information and data into their brains. This, along with a variety of learning games and holographic books, along regular books and demonstrative learning, helps prepare the young Gallifreyan for the Academy. As they grow and develop their learning abilities, more complex tests and games are applied. Brainbuffering continues up until they are ready to enter the Academy at the age of 8.

Every Primary House Community is equip with a Brainbuffering Hall, which is like a combination of a library, a playroom and a classroom, containing a vast amount of books, complex games, holographic projectors and other items and devices of interest, used to help young Gallifreyans learn and prepare for the Academy.

The 12th Doctor: "A Brainbuffering Hall on Gallifrey is basically like Earth's kindergarten, only far, far more complex."

Gallifreyans are trained and taught at an early age to learn and understand the native language of Gallifrey as well as its alphabet and writing, which is often seen in several forms including Circular Gallifreyan and Old High Gallifreyan. This gives them the ability to read and write in their own native language rather than just Gallifreyan English.

The 12th Doctor: "Gallifreyan life is often seen as a life of duty and privilege. In the Academy, we were taught to respect and learn from our teachers as well as from chosen older classmates who were put in charge of the younger members of the class. Usually these were older students who showed great promise or were particularly liked by the teacher. These chosen older students, or Discipliners, would often keep the younger students in line and well behaved. The Teacher's Pets I called them. Disciplining the younger students was often handed down to the Discipliners by the teachers who were simply there to teach not discipline. Though there would be times when the teachers would discipline the students in which even the Discipliners themselves weren't immune to. There is a reason why all the students at the Academy wore loose ponytails, so that they would get a good tug from the Discipliners or the teachers whenever we acted up or caused trouble. I had my ponytail tugged quite a few times while I was at the Academy."

The 10th Doctor: "Most of Gallifreyan learning was done through demonstration, games and holographic images rather than what you would call books, pencil and paper. Not that we didn't have those things, it's just that demonstration, games and holographic images made it a lot easier to learn things. But we would have are noses down upon the grindstone now and again when we needed to. The Gallifreyan methods of learning are far more different than what they are on Earth. If you tried learning on my home planet, you would have thought you weren't in Kansas anymore. Alien people, alien methods."

The 9th Doctor: "We had books on Gallifrey. What planet doesn't? We learned things from them, we recorded history within them. It's just that we learned far more through other means besides from just books. We had what you would call pencils and paper as well, but again, it wasn't our primary tool of learning on Gallifrey. Games were the key, complex, mathematical games; those were our teachers apart from the real things."

 **NOTES ON HYBRID GALLIFREYANS AND GENDER SWAPPING** :

The Gallifreyans have a wide variety of physical and mental abilities and even though they look like humans on the outside, they are far from being human. Their ability to regenerate for example, which is the ability to completely change one's exterior form and appearance in the case of accidents or old age, is one particular ability that very few other alien races in the universe possess, and even fewer possess it naturally like the Gallifreyans do.

It is widely known that a Gallifreyan can become half of another alien species if the DNA of that other species is present upon their bodies during regeneration, such a human hair lodged in a wound, or a scratch with DNA of that other race in it.

Occasionally, Gallifreyans can even regenerate to take on the exterior appearance and size of larger, intelligent alien creatures such as Syrpherian Dragons or in the case of one particular Time Lord on record, who took on the exterior appearance and size of a Krynolian Dragon-Snake, which is one of most intelligent creatures on the planet Krynolis. But the Time Lord in question only became that way after regenerating due to a fierce battle with a member of the true creature.

Another ability that the Gallifreyans possess is the ability to breed with other compatible alien races, including humans. But this practice was not widely accepted on Gallifrey until after the Time War. It is known that Gallifreyans who are half-human or half another alien species are known to only have one heart and can't regenerate. But a vast range of complex and interesting individuals can come about when Gallifreyan DNA is involved. Another hard and painful truth that is known is that due to a genetic flaw which occurred millions of years back in Gallifreyan evolutionary history that not all pure bred Gallifreyans are born with two hearts as they should be.

There are in fact recorded cases that go back long before the time of the Time War where about 50 in 5, 000 pure bred newborn Gallifreyans which had both Gallifreyan parents were born with only one heart. However, these rare pure bred Gallifreyan individuals that are born with only one heart, known as Unoviscus, or Unoartilliar Gallifreyans, will gain a second heart upon their first regeneration. It is the same situation for those born half another species, including those born as half-humans, which are always born with one heart.

However, in order for an individual who is half-human or half another alien species to gain a second heart and gain the ability to regenerate, the Gallifreyan side of their DNA must be dominant over the human side, which normally only occurs when the mother is human and the father is Gallifreyan. However, if the other half in question also has two hearts, gaining a second heart is ever more easily achieved, but they will still be unable to gain the ability to regenerate.

In Gallifreyan DNA, as is quite often the case with humans, the paternal side of a child's DNA is almost always dominant over the maternal side. However, if the father is human and the mother is Gallifreyan, it is far less likely that the child they produce will have the ability to gain a second heart or to gain the ability to regenerate due to the fact that the paternal side is normally dominant.

However, there have been recorded cases where the maternal Gallifreyan side has become dominant over in these individuals, thus giving them a second heart and the ability to regenerate. But those cases are extremely rare since quite often these individuals have problems with their regenerative abilities, which make regenerating an extremely difficult and unstable affair. This is the same situation for some pure bred Gallifreyan individuals who have humans or a mixture of other alien races in their family tree, which quite often develops genetic glitches which can cause even a pure bred Gallifreyan to have problems regenerating, an ability that is normally easy for a pure bred Gallifreyan.

If unoartilliar pure bred Gallifreyans occur in 50 in 5, 000, a half-human/half Time Lord born with maternal Gallifreyan dominant DNA is 50 in 5 million, and there is currently only 4.2 billion Gallifreyans currently on Gallifrey. Another painful truth about Gallifreyan DNA is that it gradually rewrites over the less dominant side of a half-human. So just because a Gallifreyan was born half-human doesn't mean that they stay that way.

The purging of the less dominant DNA is gradual within the first 3 regenerations. The only way that a Gallifreyan would become half-human again is if the Gallifreyan in question is reintroduced human DNA upon their next regeneration but will once again become pure Gallifreyan again in their next regeneration. Gallifreyans also have the ability to regenerate into a different sex. So even if they were born a male, they can regenerate to be a female, and would still be able to conceive and give birth.

But those who were born male but then regenerate into female, the offspring that their female self conceives and gives birth to will be a male, since their base DNA is still male. It is the same situation with those born female but then regenerate into male. But not all Gallifreyans prefer to gender swap and instead most will remain the same sex they were born as throughout their entire life cycle, even though they all have the ability to change their sex from regeneration to regeneration. But this concept or preference of 'regenderation' largely depends on the attitudes and mindset of the Gallifreyans in question.

 **NOTES ON THE CONSCIOUS DNA OF GALLIFREYANS AND THE SPACE/TIME VORTEX** :

It has long been suspected that a Gallifreyan's consciousness is spread throughout their entire bodies instead of just centralized in the brain like in the case of humans. Having their consciousness spread throughout their entire bodies gives them the ability to control most of their bodily functions. However, like humans, they do experience some surprises now and again.

One example, in the case of a Gallifreyan couple mating, that even though they are aware that they have ejaculated into their partners, they are not sure if that successful ejaculation will lead to a successful pregnancy and they will not know if their mating was successful until the earliest signs appear at around 1 and a half months into the gestation period. In about 4 to 5 months, the unborn offspring will begin to communicate with the birthing parent and will continue to speak to the birthing parent while within the womb until they are born.

In truth, the key to all of a Gallifreyan's miraculous abilities may be in their DNA. Gallifreyan DNA is supposedly triple-stranded. The extra third strand, also known as The Rassilon Imprimatur, is often said to be involved in bringing about and giving all Gallifreyans the ability to withstand traveling through time, but it may be even more profound. There are several elements that suggest Gallifreyan DNA is not a simple chemical data store.

Time Lords are consciously aware of and can control most of their internal organs and bodily functions. Time Lord DNA is incredibly sought after; other advanced alien races would often tear worlds apart for a single Time Lord cell. A whole new Time Lord can be generated from a severed limb. Transfer of Gallifreyan DNA into a human imbues the human with the entire Time Lord mind.

All of this could be explained if the Gallifreyan DNA were conscious itself. DNA computing is a well-known scientific prospect; DNA could well prove to be more powerful than silicon processors, according to many. If the Time Lord's consciousness is distributed throughout their body via Their DNA it would explain nearly everything about them. A single DNA molecule could hold a Time Lord's entire knowledge, which would explain why it's so powerful and sought after. And if DNA could actively repair itself, it would cover Gallifreyan immunity to certain types of radiation and a lack of ageing up to a certain point. It could even reconfigure itself to provide the regeneration.

Due to being exposed to the Temporal Rut and the Space/Time Vortex, the third strand, or the Rassilon Imprimatur, evolved within the DNA of those who would eventually become the ancestors of the Gallifreyans. Whether it is because of the Rassilon Imprimatur being evolved into their DNA that has made them conscious throughout their body or because of some other unknown means, the possibilities of a Gallifreyan's consciousness being spread across their entire bodies and not just in their head are quite high.

 **THE RASSILON IMPRIMATUR** :

During the time of the Nanterrians, a young Nanterrian scientist by the name of Rassilon (who would eventually become The First Lord President Of Gallifrey, the founder of Time Lord society and also known as the first true Time Lord), discovered a naturally evolved strand of Nanterrian DNA that existed separately from the rest of the Nanterrian DNA chain. This stray strand of Nanterrian DNA would later be called the Rassilon Imprimatur, named after the scientist who found it. The discovery of the Rassilon Imprimatur would greatly alter the evolutionary path that the Nanterrians were now taking.

It is suggested that due to billions of years of prolonged exposure to the Temporal Rut and The Space/Time Vortex helped bring about (or helped evolve) this stray strand of Gallifreyan DNA into existence, thus helping the Nanterrians further evolve into the Gallifreyans of present-day and unlocking powers given to them by prolonged expose to the Temporal Rut and the Space/Time Vortex embedded in their DNA.

Rassilon discovered that the Nanterrians could use the natural abilities of the Rassilon Imprimatur (as all its abilities are naturally evolved but influenced by naturally occurring prolonged exposure to the Temporal Rut and the Space/Time Vortex) to give them and their later descendants the ability to withstand traveling through time without any sever or ill effects.

Another ability of the Rassilon Imprimatur was its ability to 'prime' a Nanterrian and give them the ability to tap into their higher mental powers, which would become enhanced and amplified when the imprimatur was 'primed' in their DNA. It was then, for the first time in the evolutionary history of the Time Lords, the Naterrians had the ability to bond symbiotically and intimately with the minds of other Nanterrians, thus becoming psychic or with the ability to read, speak and sense one another with their minds, lessening the use of their voices.

But despite this, the Gallifreyan Language and its alphabet(s) continued to evolve, becoming ever more complex in nature and design to where it looks like today as symbols and circles. Later Nanterrians, like the Time Lords of today, were soon naturally born (and in some cases loomed) with intuition and higher mental abilities which would come about and strengthen as the Nanterrians (and later their present-day descendants) grew and aged into adults due to the discovery of the Rassilon Imprimatur.

The later use of TARDISes would later put the natural abilities of the imprimatur to work when a Gallifreyan would select and symbiotically bond with a TARDIS mentally, thus elevating and enhancing their mental powers even further, levels which were not reached by the Gallifreyan alone. It is said that the Rassilon Imprimatur within the DNA of Gallifreyans has the ability to not only 'prime' TARDISes so that they become fully functional, it can also be used to prime any and all manner of time-traveling vehicles so that they become fully able to travel in time and space.

Later, an organ would evolve in the brains of later Nanterrians (and continues to exist in the minds of their present-day descendants), that would process the information that was sent via. Mental projection or psychically from other Nanterrians, connecting all the Nanterrians together through their psychic powers. Through use of this organ, which is located between the automated brain and the temporal lobe, later Nanterrians (and presently their descendants, the Gallifreyans) were able to communicate and process psychically projected information from one Nanterrian to another, especially when close by to one another.

However, without the physical presence of Gallifrey, which they are connected to psychically by extension, the mental connection between Gallifreyans breaks down and thus they can only re-connect to one another via. Re-Interlacement with each other. This means that Time Lords have to be in the physical presence of one another in order to re-connect to each other. Re-Interlacement requires the use of one's hands on the sides of the other's head and vice versa, then bringing their foreheads together to complete the circuit. It only takes a few seconds of this to reestablish a connection.

Author's Note: This is why I believe there are still Time Lords out in the universe that the Doctor doesn't know about. Cause when Gallifrey was destroyed (or rather lost), the connection between other Time Lords got severed. Thus, the only way that The Doctor can re-connect to them is to be in their physical presence. But so far, the Doctor is the only survivor of the Time Lords and Gallifrey. However, it is not beyond me to speculate that their might still be other Time Lords out there, waiting to be found and connected back together again.

However, there are some Time Lords who have the ability to completely disconnect from the other Time Lords through the use of their mental powers, thus keeping their minds private and shielded away from the minds of other Time Lords. Later Nanterrians and their present-day descendants would also use their mental powers to summon past regenerations into existence with the ability to merge their minds together in order to solve a problem or counteract evil intentions. The same thing could be done when bonded mentally to a TARDIS. Later Nanterrians and their present-day descendants were able to look into the minds of others and detect if they were in pain, hiding something, getting their brain scanned, etc.

The introduction of the Rassilon Imprimatur also brought about the use of Autron Energy which had evolved in the minds of later Nanterrians and their descendants due to the influence of the imprimatur. Thus, Autron Energy would be used (and still is used) as an alternative power source to TARDISes and other time technology. Once a TARDIS becomes mentally bonded to an owner they form their own semi-sentient personality, giving it rudimentary empathic qualities and thus becoming intelligent enough to feel and understand the owner's wants, needs and orders.

Gallifreyans even have the ability to mentally summon their TARDISes from up to 100 miles if need be. Any farther then that required some sort of remote control to summon a TARDIS up to 300 miles away. If the owner of the TARDIS has companions, mental communication from the TARDIS to the owner would be extended to the companions via. A mental field that went into their heads (aka. The TARDIS Translation Matrix), but this is only achieved through the owner of the TARDIS.

Through this extension, the companions are able to understand any alien language or alien writing that was listed in the TARDIS databanks through translating it into the companion's native language or writing. However, without the complete conscious presence of the owner, the circuit of this ability to translate alien language and alien writing is broken down and therefore will not work. This mental bond between TARDIS and owner is needed to make a TARDIS fully operational, which would not have come about without the evolution of the imprimatur. However, it depends on how the owner was born that determines if help is needed to activate the imprimatur in a Gallifreyan.

In the case of natural born Gallifreyans, the imprimatur is triggered or primed when just exposed to the Untempered Schism, which occurs when they become 8 years old, thus priming and unlocking the powers that the prolonged exposure to the Temporal Rut and the Space/Time Vortex had given, embedded in their DNA.

However biologically loomed Gallifreyans and common-law loomed Gallifreyans need the combination of exposure to the Untempered Schism and an injection of a special imprimatur activation serum in order to activate or trigger the imprimatur in their DNA due to the way that they were born, which effects how the imprimatur (and the powers that the exposure to the temporal rut and the Web of Time had given) is primed in their DNA, unlocking the powers of a Gallifreyan embedded within. This serum is given to all common-law loomed born Gallifreyans upon entering their Chapter's Academy and upon exposure to the Untempered Schism, which occurs when they become 8 years old.

The 12th Doctor: "The Gallifreyans earned the ability to regenerate before they earned the ability to travel through time. We evolved the ability to regenerate through natural means separate from the Rassilon Imprimatur, but both were brought about by exposure to the Temporal Rut and The Space/Time Vortex. We Gallifreyans owe many of our abilities to this exposure to the Space/Time Vortex. Our Galliphim ancestors went in search of a 'god' to worship and in turn were gifted through being exposed to the light of the Temporal Rut and the Space/Time Vortex.

But how the Galliphim managed to open those early Untempered Schisms into the Space/Time Vortex when they had yet to properly invent and perfect Time Technology in their time is a complete mystery to me. Perhaps it was Rassilon who gave them the ability to open those windows into the space/time vortex. Or perhaps it was a time stitcher who went back in time that helped them. Either way, this exposure to the Space/Time Vortex greatly affected those Galliphim ancestors, allowing us to become the masters and mistresses of Time and Space today…"

 **THE LOOMS (RASSILON LOOMS AND BIOLOGICAL LOOMS)** :

At the height, length and width of a double decker bus, The Looms are shining metallic structures which are used by the Gallifreyans to reproduce. However, their overall use by the Gallifreyans is dominantly for emergency purposes only when the natural way is not so successful. The outside of the Looms look like a tall, metallic, polished silver-like structure, with a control panel on the side of it midway down with two sponge-like applicators on both ends of the control panel. There is a set of stairs running up the back of the structure and a door on the roof which can be pulled open to where you can see the interior workings of a Loom.

The interior of a Loom is rather interesting because there is so many things going on in the inside of these structures at any given time, thus it's a bit difficult to explain to you in simple details as to what its interior looks like and what happens within it. But we will try our best not to get into the details too much to the point where it gets a little bit too complicated.

Inside each of these Looms, there is a large mesh of organic fibers, known as weaving strands, which look similar to a spider's web but is somewhat less organized. The atmosphere inside each of these Looms is like what you would find in a heavily steamed up bathroom, bright in the way like when your bathroom light shines through the steam sort of brightness, rather peaceful and serene atmosphere one should say. There is a layer of organic floating white cloud-like material which stands in the air like that of steam, sitting over a thicker seemingly solid layer or bed of organic white cloud-like material which blankets the bottom of inside of the Loom.

Up in the far right corner of the interior of the Loom, there is an area of thicker floating organic white cloud-like material which surrounds a device that stores the consciousness (memories, souls) of those Gallifreyans that are being re-loomed (Of course, the use of that area of the Loom is used only by those Gallifreyans that are being re-loomed. Those who are being loomed for the first time have no use for that part of the Loom).

 **Author's Note** : _For those who have read the Lungbarrow novel, you would already realize and recognize the purpose of these structures whereas those who haven't would need a bit of explaining about it. But we must point out that the way Looms are described in the novel is a bit different from how we are going to explain them to you._

There are three different main kinds or types of Looms in existence. There are the Rassilon Looms (which are mentioned in the Lungbarrow novel) and the Biological Looms, which are newer and more advanced than the Rassilon Looms. Biological Looms are much more reliable and far less likely to break down when compared to Rassilon Looms. The third main kind of Loom, the Motherhouse Looms, are actually a type of Biological Loom that has the ability to weave both infants and young adults into existence. The purpose of the young adults woven from the Looms is to become guards or soldiers. The Motherhouse Looms were used extensively during the Time War in order to keep the battle lines well stocked with Gallifreyan soldiers. All Loom types, including the sub-types, can and do weave infant Gallifreyans, with exception to the Livestock Looms, which are used to loom livestock into existence. There are also several sub-types of Looms in existence, one type of which was used to loom lifestock into existence in order to keep a fresh supply of food present at all times. However, lifestock looms were later banned by the Time Lords.

The Rassilon Looms (as pointed out in the Lungbarrow novel), are used as a method of reproduction by the Gallifreyans, as are all Loom types. But as pointed out earlier in the discussion about Looms, the use of both types of Looms are mainly for emergency purposes and only used when the natural method isn't as successful as it normally is.

 **History Of The Looms:**

Back around the end of The Dark Time of Ancient Gallifrey, about 10 million years ago, the last of the Pythia rulers, the Queen of the Pythia who was named Bathsherda, was said to have placed a sort of curse on the Time Lord people which was later known as the Pythia Death-Curse. Now, it is said that this so called curse caused all the Gallifreyans on Gallifrey to become sterile and unable to conceive and give birth.

It is also said that the unborn that were present at the time of the curse's placement died in there parent's wombs, which we would say died by miscarriage. Later on however, it was discovered that the curse wasn't actually a curse at all, but was caused by a then unnamed virus which caused everyone to lose their ability to conceive and give birth. This virus was brought into existence by the Pythia through use of their organic genetic engineering methods. The virus was then placed in a genetic bomb, which, upon the overthrowing of the Pythia, was detonated, causing the virus to become airborne, infecting everyone that was within a 50 mile range of the bomb. The virus would soon spread, until finally it had infected up to 3 quarters of the whole Gallifreyan population.

It was then during the early years of the Modern Gallifreyan era that this virus was named Letherid's Disease and where not long after that, a cure was found and formulated by an ancestor of the Doctor, Datheral Nathaliganies, who was a medical scientist who specialized in viral infections.

Datheral, over a progressive amount of months, tested various chemicals as well as testing himself with some these chemical concoctions, in order to find a cure for the Letherid's Disease so as to cure himself and the whole Gallifreyan populous of the sickness, who continued to use Rassilon Looms as there predominant method of reproduction up to about 9.3 million years ago until Datheral found the cure and gave back the Gallifreyan people there ability to conceive and give birth.

Since being cured of the sickness, the whole Gallifreyan populous has become able to conceive and give birth again just as before prior to the so called 'curse' being bestowed. So in these days, both the Rassilon Looms and Biological Looms are predominantly used for emergency purposes only.

 **The functioning and the establishment of The Looms:**

Each Family House (as there are 500 Family Houses to 1 Primary House) has their own Family House Loom, with its own DNA programmed into it. Each Primary House also has its own Primary House Loom, which holds the DNA of each Family House in the entire Family House Community. In other words, Each Primary House houses The Community Loom, in case the Family House Loom of a certain Family House malfunctions in some way. It, like The Family House Looms, is used for emergency purposes only.

It is only the DNA of the family that the Family House Loom belongs to that is present inside the Family House Loom. Whenever new family members are needed, one may simply program the Loom to make more family members from the DNA stored within the Loom itself. Applying only to those Gallifreyan families that are only able to reproduce by use of Rassilon Looms, those who are born or loomed from a Rassilon Loom are considered no more than biologically related cousins to the rest of the family, loomed into and raised in a family of biologically related cousins. The older cousins of the family are in charge of caring and raising their infant cousins that have been loomed from the mesh of their family's Loom and then born from it.

There are no proper parents or grandparents in a family of cousins. However, there are some accounts of some cousins in a family of cousins being called aunts, uncles, brothers and sisters in some Family Houses which use only a Rassilon Loom to reproduce. But despite some of them sometimes being called aunts, uncles, brothers or sisters, which would apply to some of the older adult members of a family of cousins, they are still just considered biologically related cousins to one another.

However, when applied to those Gallifreyan families which are only able to reproduce by use of a Biological Loom, the family structure is set up somewhat differently. In such a family that uses Biological Looms to reproduce, there are indeed proper biologically related family members – parents, grandparents, siblings, aunts, uncles and so on, just like in any family that is able to conceive and give birth to their family members.

But as mentioned earlier in this tutorial, The Looms of both types are predominantly used for emergency purposes or when a certain family or couple has no other means of reproducing due to either a complication, by choice or simply because they are a family that has lost their ability to reproduce naturally even though they have been cured of the sickness that had once sterilized the whole Gallifreyan population so long ago.

Unlike in the case of a Rassilon Loom which has the DNA of the family it belongs to already programmed within it when it was constructed, the DNA of the family that a Biological Loom belongs to is not normally kept within it and therefore, whenever it is used, a Biological Loom has to be programmed manually, giving it all the DNA it needs to produce new family members. And just like in a Rassilon Loom, new infant family members are woven from an organic mesh of DNA that had been fed into the weaving strands. With couples reproducing by use of a Biological Loom, blood from both the father and the mother is taken and then fed into the applicators located on the control panel, with the DNA from the father going into one applicator and the DNA of the mother going into the other.

From there, the DNA from both parents are absorbed through the sponge-like material of the applicators and then fed into the weaving strands, where then the DNA of both parents is brought together at the point (known as the Base Weave) where the weaving strands weave the mesh from which a new family member will be created. Blood and nutrients circulate through the weaving strands as the new offspring is being woven. It takes about 2 to 3 weeks for a new family member to be born from a Loom (unlike the 7 months needed to produce a full term Gallifreyan the natural way).

Once fully weaved, the newborn is broken away from the mesh by the Loom itself and then floated to the end of the Loom where it is pushed out via. Through an artificial birth canal and vulva (coming out much like it would if pushed out by a birthing parent. The artificial birth canal and vulva are not made of artificial material, but of woven, grown organic material). The offspring is pushed down it and out through the artificial vulva and into the world, emerging from the Loom as a new family member and then brought into the outside world where then there parents can collect them and take them to their Family House nursery.

Each Family House Community of 500 Family Houses is ruled over and governed by a Primary House. And just like in the case of a Family House, each Primary House has its own Primary or Community Loom located in the heart of the Primary House at the center of each of these communities. Depending on the Primary House, the Primary House Loom can either be a Biological Loom or a Rassilon Loom, containing samples of all the DNA of every single Family House that belongs to the Family House Community of the Primary House.

This gives extra assurance that a family of a particular Family House will continue on long after its own Family House Loom has broken down. When replacing a broken down Loom, a family is able to extract a copy of their family's DNA strand from the Primary House Loom, where then the copy can be fed into the replacement Family House Loom. Those Gallifreyan families that are transitioning from Rassilon Loom to Biological Loom will feed a copy of their family's DNA strand into the new Loom, to where they can either access the DNA already present in the Loom or use the normal method used on Biological Looms of manually feeding the DNA into the Loom.

When it comes down to it, it simply just depends on the Family House and the community it sits in that determines the type of Loom they use, which varies quite often among all the Family House Communities that exist on Gallifrey.

 **RESILIENCE** :

A severely-injured Gallifreyan would generally slip into a healing coma, and devote all his or her energy to healing the injury. While in the coma, they would appear to be dead. While recovering from a serious injury, their body temperature can drop spontaneously to below-freezing temperatures without harming them. Gallifreyans can survive extreme cold as well as survive extreme heat.

They can even survive the subzero temperatures and extremely low pressure of vacuum for around six minutes. They can also survive electric shocks that would be fatal to humans. Röntgen radiation affects Gallifreyans so minimally that Gallifreyan children are routinely given radioactive toys in the nursery. They can, at will, absorb very high doses of Röntgen radiation, transform it into a form harmless to humans, and expel it from their bodies in some way. Other kinds of radiation however can be fatal to Gallifreyans, but even then a Gallifreyan could hold out for a while after receiving these lethal doses.

They can also combat and survive poisoning, even poisoning from cyanide. They use a method of detox which allows them to expel the poison or any toxic material out of their bodies. They first need the use of ginger beer (which they will put some in their mouth and spit it out before pouring it around their neck). They then need to consume a source of protein (such as walnuts) and consume a source of salt (like salted fish, but not pure salt). They then need a physical or mental shock to trigger the effect (an electric shock of some sort or a shocking experience). This method will prompt the inhabiting enzymes of the poison into full reverse, thus expelling the poison or toxin in the form of a gray cloud or mist from their mouth.

Gallifreyans need less sleep than humans, and can make do with as little as an hour. However, Gallifreyans can be disabled by a blow to the left shoulder, which possessed a vulnerable nerve cluster. They also have several organs which have no analogue in humans. Due to internal incompatibilities, Gallifreyans are not suitable for certain forms of Cyber-conversion. However, recent developments in cyber technology give Cybermen the ability to convert almost anyone into Cybermen, including Gallifreyans.

 **LIFESPAN AND REGENERATIVE ABILITY** :

Even without regeneration, Gallifreyans have considerable lifespans. Within one regeneration, Gallifreyans could live for hundreds of years, yet look much younger than a human of equivalent age. However, when the same regeneration is artificially aged 500 years, the natural aging process is suspended, turning them into old men and women.

However, Gallifreyan children and teenagers grow at about the same rate as humans of the same age until reaching the age of 15, known as the First Maturation, when the aging slows greatly, with the Gallifreyan looking like teenagers for decades. A Gallifreyan at 90 or 100 years old is still considered a child and a Gallifreyan at 150 years old is considered a teenager. Mature adulthood in Gallifreyans is not reached until they reach the age of 200 years old.

The maximum lifespan of Time Lords is still yet unknown and even though Time Lords are extremely long lived they are not immortal. Though there have been instances in history where a few special Time Lords have lived for thousands, even millions of years. It is even said that some Gallifreyans will suffer from senility when over 12,000 years old. It is known however that each regeneration will live for roughly 300-500 years, though a few are known to live for much longer.

In truth, how long a Time Lord or Gallifreyan can live remains one of the greatest questions in Gallifreyan mortality, for no Gallifreyan has lived long enough to find out for sure how long. Despite the fact that Time Lords (Gallifreyans) have the ability to regenerate, they still acknowledge their mortality and are still considered mortal for the most part, able to still die from a number of things, including the inability to regenerate. The oldest living Gallifreyan known on record lived as a Gallifreyan mountain monk high up in the Cadonflood Mountain Range (name unknown) and was said to have lived for a total of 3,548,739 years before ultimately dying. Though some have boosted the idea that Gallifreyans can't die, at least not of old age.

This is true in a sense, since their minds (consciousness, souls, and memories) can be saved and stored in the Matrix (aka. The APC Net). So if they were ever to return, they can just pop their minds (consciousness, souls) into a Rassilon Loom or Biological Loom and come back to life (aka. re-animated, Re-Loomed). Though it should be noted that not all Gallifreyans choose to have their minds saved in the Matrix thus their minds are left to drift away into Shra Lunethra (Gallifrey's version of the spirit world) in order to find eternal peace among the gods, goddesses and spirits that live there.

The regenerative ability in a whole can be unpredictable to the point where, if the DNA of an alien race is present upon the body during regeneration, the Time Lord can become a hybrid being, one that is part Gallifreyans/part the other species. Gallifreyans even have the ability to regenerate to look like an entirely different humanoid species. However, this is easily fixed in the next regeneration, snapping back to the original DNA template. However, some Gallifreyans are able to choose what they look like (an example being Romana I while she was regenerating into Romana II in the classic series. She took on various appearances varying in height and build, and even one with blue skin. And The Ninth Doctor referred to the regeneration process as "dodgy," and indicated that it was possible to regenerate with two heads or even without a head at all). Though the difference in appearance and personality is instantaneous, it takes 15 hours for the regeneration to settle. If at any time during the 15 hours of regeneration, they happen to lose an eye, a limb, etc. it will simply repair itself and/or grow back from the residual cellular energy that remains.

And of course some Time Lords can even choose to be and have the ability to even change their sex from regeneration to regeneration. For example, the Time Lord can be male in one regeneration, then regenerate into a female in the next regeneration and then back into a male again in the next after. But as what is often and normally the case, most Gallifreyans will continue to use and be the same form and sex that they were born as throughout their entire life cycle of regenerations, even though all of them have the ability to change form and sex from regeneration to regeneration.

"Not all Gallifreyans prefer to change their gender from regeneration to regeneration, Clara, only some, even though all Gallifreyans have the ability to do so."

"So you prefer not the change sex, Doctor?"

"Is there something wrong with that, Clara?"

"Not really. Personally I'd find it a bit weird if you were the same sex as me."

"I'd find me a bit weird to, Clara. But I have the ability to do so if I wanted to. As for the part about changing complete physical form, I would need the DNA of the said other humanoid species before I could transition from one form to another. I'd become a hybrid of the 2 races in one regeneration, than if the DNA of that said other humanoid species was present during the next regeneration, I would completely change over to the physical form of the other said species. But in the end, I would always revert back completely to the original DNA template if the DNA of that other said humanoid species was not present upon the regeneration after that."

"So in the end, you always remain a Time Lord?"

"Exactly. That's a fact that never changes for anyone of my race, Clara."

\- The 12th Doctor and Clara (Primal Memory)

In cases of severe injury, though in injuries not severe enough to cause regeneration, a Time Lord can transfer their mind (consciousness/soul/memories) into an alternative body or carrier body, which can be made and grown in minutes by use of technology and materials that is similar to when gangers are made (SEE 'The Rebel Flesh' episode for details), which can be either male or female. However, this requires the use of mental transference technology which comes standard with any TARDIS Sickbay or Medical Ward.

Like most regenerations, they are dodgy and random to an extent - Like when jumbling up the pieces of a puzzle, wherever the pieces fall is what the Time Lord or Time Lady will regenerate into, but will normally remain the same species and sex. Time Lords and Time Ladies can even model the appearance of their regeneration off previous memories of encounters with other people they have met or helped in the past. This was certainly true with Romana, who took on the form of Princess Astra in the classic series. A Time Lord or Time Lady can regenerate into the body of someone who they have previously seen or met. Therefore a couple of the Doctor's regenerations have taken on the appearance of other people he has seen or met in his memory.

However, there are other forms and methods of resurrection that are used by The Gallifreyans in which most if not all Gallifreyans take full advantage of. A list of methods of birth, death and resurrection that are used and done by the Time Lords (Gallifreyans) are listed as follows:

 **Birth:**

 **Natural Birth** \- A natural birth is the most popular method of birth on Gallifrey. There is no need for pain killers in the case of Gallifreyans since their bodies produces a special pain killer while during labor that helps with the pain, but it doesn't last long. Whilst pushing the baby down the birth canal, the birthing parent only feels tolerable (aching, but not painful) cramping and a tolerable (aching, but not painful) discomfort, which they manage to breathe through successfully. It is only when the baby reaches the vulva(s) and begins to crown or when the head starts to come out that the birthing parent begins to feel the burning and the real pain of labor, which continues till the baby is out. The reason for this is yet unclear.

Though while in labor, the possible reason may be that the vagina(s) become wider up where the cervix(s) are whilst pushing the baby down through, but becomes progressively more painful as the baby reaches the vulva(s). Just like in the case of human women, the vagina(s) will extend and stretch during sexual intercourse in order to make room for the male's penis (which we will explain later in the tutorial). Like in the case of human birth, dilation has to reach a certain point before the birthing parent can begin pushing. For humans, it is 10 centimeters, but for a Gallifreyan, they need to be at least 10.5 centimeters before they can engage in pushing.

 **Organic Pod Birth (aka. Shra Lunethran Birth)** \- Records of this said method of birth and resurrection dates back nearly to the beginning of the belief in the Shra Lunethra. Blood is taken from the body of the departed prior to it being burned in a pyre. The ash of the body is then mixed with the blood and then spread around the base of a special native plant known as a Myrrahsiade Plant, a greenish-blue pod-shaped plant with banyan-like roots and small violet-red flowers growing at its base. The mixture of ash and blood is spread around the base of the plant in a circle, where it is then consumed by the plant over a period of time. This said method of birth is actually a method of resurrection, where the one departed is re-born or resurrected through being 'conceived' and then 'birthed' by the plant. Before being impregnated with the DNA of the departed, the pod of the plant only stands about 3 feet tall and 2 feet wide.

However, as the new body of the departed grows within the pod-shaped body of the plant, the pod will grow and expand to be about 5 feet tall to 3 1/2 feet wide. Like in the case of a womb, the new body of the departed is surrounded by a fluid which allows them to move inside the plant freely as it develops. When it is time for one to be re-born, the pod will expel the one inside by breaking itself open, releasing the fluid and then the body, which will slip out and fall out of the pod and onto the ground.

It is unclear why or how this method came into existence or if the method even works since there is no record of a species of plant known as a Myrrahsiade Plant. The closest example of this plant species is used by another native species of Gallifrey who use the species to help reproduce. It is possible that this method of resurrection is based on these examples, but this has yet to be proven.

 **Loom Birth (aka. Looming)** \- SEE The Looms (Rassilon Looms and Biological Looms) section in this tutorial for details.

 **Floater Birth/Artificial Womb Birth** \- Floater Birth is yet another method used when one is unable to bare children or is unable to carry that offspring to full term, which is 7 months for both sexes of Time Lord. Sperm from the father and eggs from the mother are mixed together and then injected into the bottom of a transparent glass sphere about two feet wide filled with a nutrient rich liquid in which the developing offspring grow and float in. At the bottom of the sphere there is a bed of organic material much like what is found within the womb or within the Looms. More than one fertilized egg is injected into this tissue to ensure that at least one or two might develop and grow from it.

Along with the nutrient rich liquid, this bed of organic material also circulates nutrients, which can be automatically or manually injected into it from the outside world. The nutrient rich liquid is washed by the automatic system of the floater sphere every 30 minutes so as to remove impurities and feed in rich nutrients. The circulated blood and nutrients in the organic material at the bottom of the sphere is constantly cleaned and re-nurtured to ensure healthy growth. Like in the case of Loom born, those born in this method are without belly buttons.

But the umbilicus (which connects the offspring to the bed of organic material) is connected to the offspring via. At the base of the spine and not in front like in a natural birth. When it is time to be born, the offspring will float to the bottom of the sphere and will be expelled from the floater sphere via. Through an artificial birth canal and vulva (coming out much like it would if pushed out by a birthing parent) located at the bottom of the sphere, which will push the offspring out.

As the offspring is pushed down through the artificial birth canal and then out through the artificial vulva (neither of which are made of artificial material, but of woven, grown organic material) the umbilicus is snapped off and the mark on the back where the umbilicus was connected disappears within a few days after being born from the floater sphere. The new offspring emerges into the world and then taken to a nursery.

 **Budding Birth (aka. Spouting Birth)** \- What is the method used to grow TARDISes can be and also is used as a method of growing more Time Lords but with a difference. The organic material and chemicals used are different from those used to grow and produce TARDISes. TARDISes are grown and produced from coral and are made of coral, whereas budded Time Lords are grown and produced from nutrient rich meat.

Fertilized eggs are suspended in a liquid which is then sprayed over a bed of nutrient-rich meat, large unbroken screens of meat about 10 by 10. The screens are mounted on rolling racks and then stored in a sterilized and temperature regulated incubator wall like drawers in a dresser, with the screens of meat circulating blood and nutrients to the budding offspring. The circulated blood and nutrients is constantly cleaned and re-nurtured to ensure healthy growth. The racks are pulled out then further nutrients are sprayed over the screens of meat every 3 days. After about a week, the fertilized eggs begin to 'spout' and embed themselves in the nutrient-rich meat.

Unlike in the case of natural birth, it takes only 3 months to produce a full term budded infant in this method, which pops up out of the meat almost like mushrooms. And just like in the case of Loom borns and others, they are without a belly button. However, budded offspring will be attached via. The skin to the screen of meat. Depending on how the egg embedded itself into the screen of meat, The infant will be attached to the screen by the skin (flesh) on either side of their bodies, or by the skin (flesh) of either the front or the back of their bodies, which keeps them stuck to the screen of meat like Velcro. Once the infants are fully developed, they are farmed from the screen via. Being peeled away from the screen of meat, but if need be, carefully cut away from the screen of meat. All the offspring born from the same screen will have the same blood type.

 **Resurrection:**

 **Re-Looming** \- A dying or deceased Time Lord that has reached the end of his life can be re-born via. The Looms. Some dying Time Lords are known to cast themselves into a Loom in order to be re-born. There were also a few records in the earliest years of Loom use where Time Lords accidently fell into a Loom and were then re-loomed prematurely. Now days however, safety systems on the Looms prevent this from happening. When some Time Lords know that they are reaching the end, they will purposely throw themselves into a Loom, where there old bodies are broken apart and turned into a golden glittery substance (which looks like fine gold glitter), which will then stick to the moist weaving strands of the Loom.

The consciousness (memories, soul) of the departed is transfer to the memory sphere near the top of the Loom prior to their body being broken down. All of what the Time Lord was is kept in the memory sphere till their new body is loomed, complete with a new set of regenerations. And just like in the case of Loom borns, re-loomed Time Lords are re-born as infants and are without a belly button. Quite often the bodies of deceased Time Lords are thrown into a Loom so as they can return to the living world once re-loomed and re-born.

 **Bio-Metrical Resurrection** \- This method of resurrection required a number of items including a catalyst (a bio-metrical signature, an imprint of the deceased Time Lord's DNA). First, a shallow bowl was placed, then a part of the Time Lord's consciousness/memories/soul (which would be imprinted on a certain object such as a ring, a scarf, etc. Something with strong memories attached), the Potions of Life (the organic material from which the new body would be made from) and an imprint of the Time Lord's DNA. The imprint of the Time Lord's DNA was the catalyst, which would spark the process of this method of resurrection.

Upon activation, a burst of life energy would form and begin to swirl, forming a spiral of life energy (which would look like a tornado or a swirling aura of blue light shrouded in a cloud of radiant blue mist). It is within this cloud or spiral of blue light that the new body will form. This method is known for being quite dangerous, as it is able to pull in or draw in life energy from sources around it, further strengthening the process. Unlike in other methods of resurrection, this method has an opposite (a potion that is the opposite of the Potions of Life that when thrown into an incomplete bio-metrical resurrection will cause the process to break down and blow up, thus stopping the process from being completed).

This is one of the least known methods of Gallifreyan resurrection known to be used, due to the dangers that come from being resurrected this way. Those who are not resurrected correctly through this method are said to suffer from energy decay and an unsatisfiable hunger. But other abilities with a resurrection gone wrong in this way bring about other abilities, such as super jumping ability and super running ability which allows the Time Lord to jump much higher and run much faster than any normal Time Lord due to the energy decay that fuels it. (This was how The Master was resurrected near the beginning of the 'The End Of Time (Part 1)' episode).

 **Organic Resurrection (aka. Shra Lunethran Resurrection)** \- SEE Organic Pod Birth (aka. Shra Lunethran Birth) section on this list for details.

 **Death:**

 **Ashing Burial** \- An Ashing is one of the oldest manners of funerals on Gallifrey. This burial is always performed by the side of a body of water, though dominantly by a river, due to the significance the water plays in the burial. First, the body is wrapped neatly in ivory white Gallifreyan ceremonial burial cloth, which is covered with radiant blue circular Gallifreyan writing (or Old High Gallifreyan). The Gallifreyan writing written on the cloth includes both a map that will help guide the spirit of the departed to Shra Lunethra and a special burial chant that the spirit of the departed, once freed from his or hers body, needs to recite it in order to call the winged serpent over to the side of the river where the spirit of the departed waits to be carried over to the other side of the river and guided to the Gates of Shra Lunethra.

Then half of a pyre is built and the body placed on or within it. Normally, the pyre is built from the wood of a special kind of native tree that is associated with Shra Lunethra, but the pyre can be built from any kind of wood. Further kindling is then added, then offerings to the Gods and Goddesses of Shra Lunethra are placed in the pyre with the departed (These are given to the departed in order to take to Shra Lunethra with them and then given to the spirits, gods and goddesses that live there as offerings or gifts to them, gifts of thanks for letting the one departed into Shra Lunethra). These offerings or gifts are always of an organic nature, such as dried herbs (usually herbs often associated with Shra Lunethra), hand-made jewelry made from organic materials, organic gemstones (including coral), feathers (again, usually types of feathers associated with Shra Lunethra), seashells, fine woven cloth made of organic materials (like Gallifreyan silk), etc.

Once all is placed where it belongs, the other half of the pyre is then built. Special burial chants are sung by those at the funeral in honor of the one departed as well as in honor of the gods and goddesses of Shra Lunethra over the pyre as the pyre is set ablaze with fire and left to burn till time for the next part of the burial. After the pyre is burned down to ash, each member of the family attending the funeral is given Ashing Bowls (special decorated shallow bowls used in the burial ritual) and each of those family members given a couple handfuls of the ash which is placed in the Ashing Bowls. Each member will then go to the edge of the river, where they say a few final words over the ash before tossing the ash over the water. (A partial Ashing burial for the Master's body was seen near the end of 'The Sound Of Drums' episode, performed by the Doctor).

 **Floating Burial** \- Similar to a traditional Viking burial where the body of the departed is placed on a pyre within a boat and then sent floating out over the water on the boat. An arrow with one end burning is then shot at the pyre in the boat and the pyre set ablaze. A proper floating burial, just like in the case of an Ashing burial, will include the body of the departed wrapped in ceremonial burial cloth covered with circular Gallifreyan writing that includes a map and a special burial chant that the freed spirit needs to recite. Again, special burial chants are sung by those at the funeral in honor of the one departed as well as in honor of the gods and goddesses of Shra Lunethra as the boat is pushed out over the water and left to float away from a while. This type of burial will also include gifts or offerings of the organic nature and also placed upon the pyre with the body of the departed. (A partial Floating burial was seen in 'The Impossible Astronaut' episode, when the seemingly dead Doctor was burned upon the boat).

 **Natural Death/Burial** \- A regular burial on Gallifrey again includes gifts or offerings of the organic kind. But instead of being wrapped, the body of the departed in dressed in fine ivory white burial robes decorated with the same writing as found on the burial cloth. They, like in the case of human burial, are placed in a coffin, then lowered into the ground and buried. Though some Time Lords will end up in a tomb, like in the case of Rassilon. Again, special burial chants are sung by those at the funeral in honor of the one departed as well as in honor of the gods and goddesses of Shra Lunethra.

 **Vaporization** \- The Time Lord's body is literally vaporized, literally turned into ash when tossed into a Vaporization Chamber. The mind (memories, consciousness, soul) of the now dead Time Lord is transferred to The Matrix and kept there. (The Doctor was threatened Vaporization when he was put on trial in 'The Deadly Assassin' episode.)

 **Death By The Bind** \- Gallifrey's version of drawn and quartered. The oldest and most barbaric method of Gallifreyan torture/execution. Vines are tied to the neck and limbs of the Time Lord, then the vines a tied to a rack suspended above the ground on both ends of the body. The vines pull tighter as they dry out, eventually pulling the limbs off and snapping the spine. However, this method of execution is never performed by Gallifreyans anymore unless the one being executed asks to be executed that way. Though the method still exists among some of the indigenous peoples of Gallifrey and is often used to torture the enemy for information. (The reason why this is the most barbaric form of execution on Gallifrey is simple: They will hear you scream in pain and you are still alive when it kills you...)

 **De-Looming** \- This method of execution/death can only be performed on Loom born Time Lords. A Loom born Time Lord is brought into a De-Loomer and their body stretched out on the De-Looming strands within it. The de-looming strands de-loom or unravel the Time Lord and consume them, freeing their mind (memories, consciousness, soul) to be kept in The Matrix.

 **Death By Beheading** \- Even for a Time Lord, death can be achieved by simply cutting the Time Lord's head off. The second most barbaric form of execution on Gallifrey.

 **Death By Stab Between The Hearts** \- The sternum between the hearts usually prevents this from occurring. But if struck in the right spot (somewhere near the top of the sternum), it will cause instantaneous death to a Time Lord.

 **Death While Regenerating or By Refusal To Regenerate** \- A Time Lord can die while they are regenerating if attacked while regenerating. A refusal to regenerate is another way to kill a Time Lord.

 **Death By Choice or By Regenerative Suicide** \- A Time Lord can choose to die if they wish it, often because they no longer have the will to live or they are suffering from an illness or affliction that even regeneration can't cure. They can commit suicide by going through all their regenerations at once or by expelling all of their regenerative energy.

 **THE GALLIFREYAN SYSTEMS OF THE BODY** :

In this section of the tutorial, we will discuss in detail each of the systems in a Gallifreyan body, from their binary Circulatory System to their complex Reproductive System. The various systems of the Gallifreyan body are listed below as follows in alphabetical order:

 **CIRCULATORY SYSTEM** :

Out of all the systems in the Gallifreyan body, the Circulatory System is most well known and most explored, which is why more information is available on this particular system. Most of what you will read in this section of the tutorial comes from the medical report of one Dr. Grace Halloway, thus including some words that only those in the medical practice would totally understand. Dr. Grace Holloway's medical report, which some added details, is written bellow:

 **THE HEARTS** :

With having two hearts, there is also a complex binary vascular system. The arteries involved in pumping and channeling blood throughout the body are the same as in humans but with some exceptions. The placements of some of these arteries and veins in the body are different so as to make room for a secondary heart and a secondary set of some of the arteries and veins involved. It should be noted that due to having two hearts, Gallifreyans have the ability to make use of and pump twice the amount of adrenaline and likely twice the amount of other chemicals such as dopamine, testosterone and others. Thus, this makes them quite viral and energetic, allowing them to withstand much higher levels of extremes as well as the ability to hold out and last much longer in high demand mental and physical situations than a human can, such as when making love and/or exercising.

The addition of another heart in the same size body necessitates that it has to be smaller. A Time Lord's hearts are only half the size of a human's heart, with each of the two hearts sitting on opposite sides of the body. The decrease in stroke volume leads to a slightly higher pulse rate, generally around 80-90 beats per minute. However, in certain cases, such as when involving a difficult or forced regeneration or when recovering from severe injury that is not sever enough to induce regeneration, the pulse rate can be brought down to 10 beats per minute without killing them. This lowering of the pulse rate lowers blood flow, which can cause ice to form on the skin of the Time Lord, placing them in a state of suspended animation.

Ignoring the blood vessels, the Time Lord's hearts are identical to a human's heart as well as identical to each other, with exception to the decreased size, with four chambers of which the right two pump deoxygenated blood from the body to the lungs, and the left pump oxygenated blood from the lungs to the body. The right heart is identical. In fact, the entire systems are mirror images of each other.

Each heart pumps blood to itself in roughly the same configuration of coronary arteries as in humans. It also provides blood to the opposite heart, through a secondary coronary artery branching off the descending aorta. This blood is returned through veins that cross over and empty directly into the medial atrium (IE, the right atrium of the left heart, and the left atrium of the right heart).

 **THE CHEST CAVITY** :

Because of the non-central positions of the hearts and the doubling of major blood vessels, the lungs are also different. They are symmetrical, and are divided into posterior and anterior lobes, between which the secondary brachial arteries and veins pass. Time Lords have two sets of lungs, one set being situated in the body underneath the larger set of lungs. The smaller lungs are only a quarter the size of the larger lungs, with the upper lobes of the smaller lungs hiding underneath the lower lobes of the larger lungs.

Extra rib bones situated at the bottom of the rib cage keeps both sets of lungs held neatly within the rib cage and chest cavity. These smaller lungs are inflated to hold extra air so that the Time Lord can stay underwater for a longer period of time then a human. This part of their anatomy harks back to the time when they were of an aquatic species, much like whales and dolphins are today. The hearts are separated by the thymus gland, which we will discuss further when we get to the Lymphatic System.

The apparently empty space below the hearts is in fact not empty. It is part of a dense connective tissue sac, outside the pericardium that also extends in front of the hearts. The sacs contain not just fluid but areolar and adipose connective tissue, which provide additional protection, necessary because the hearts are not behind the sternum.

The major blood vessels entering and leaving the hearts fit together in a rather complex pattern which unfortunately is hard to describe in words. The pulmonary artery begins most anterior, then crosses behind both the aorta and the superior vena cava (which also changes position. At the right heart, it is behind the aorta, but closer to the clavicles, it is in front). The vessels connected to the left heart are all anterior to their counterparts from the right heart.

Like the hearts, the major blood vessels are significantly smaller than those found in humans. They do not have to be as large when the hearts are smaller. Also, since each system covers the entire body, there are additional vessels in most locations. Where there are not, as with some peripheral veins, they are not reduced in size.

For each heart, the arteries on the opposite side of the body follow roughly the same path as those of humans. Arteries on the same side of the body as the heart are different. Recall that the second system in a mirror image; both arrangements of vessels are found on both sides of the body, but the different locations of vulnerable points reduce the likelihood that both systems will be injured at once.

The aortas are a significant exception. The human aorta curls tightly over the left bronchus and continues down along the spine. Time Lord aortas follow a smoother curve, as they cross each other at the base of the trachea before hooking over the bronchi. This otherwise very vulnerable point is protected by the sternum and cushioned by fat.

 **MAJOR ARTERIES** :

1\. Primary carotid artery. This artery follows the same path as the human carotid artery, and also contains the baroreceptors the body uses to monitor and regulate blood pressure. On the left side of the neck, this artery comes from the right heart.

2\. Secondary (deep) carotid artery. Beneath the sternocleidomastoid muscle instead of running along it, this vessel is finer still than the primary one, though both supply blood to the brain via the circles of Willis (yes, there are two). No pressure receptors, but the nerves that monitor oxygen saturation are here, instead of in the primary carotid artery as with humans.

3\. Pulmonary arteries. Note that there are three branches instead of the four that humans have. The branch that follows the aorta to the other side of the body only takes oxygen from the posterior lobes of the opposite lung.

4\. Coronary arteries. Each heart sends itself blood, as in humans. Note that they also serve each other.

5\. Right spleen and kidney. Humans have only one spleen, on the left, whereas Time Lords have two, one on each side of the body. Note that each spleen only processes blood from one system. However, both are connected to the single Lymphatic System. However, the kidneys, which Time Lords have four of, each filter blood from both cardiovascular systems.

6\. Secondary brachial artery, posterior carpal pulse point. The secondary brachial artery, like the deep carotid, runs beneath muscle (in this case, the biceps brachii). The primary (human analog) artery is medial, and the secondary artery is lateral. Note that at the wrist, where the radial and ulnar arteries (split from the primary brachial) pass at the palmar side, the secondary brachial artery passes behind the wrist bones. After the thumb branch splits off, the artery passes between the metacarpals before branching again for the fingers.

7\. Femoral arteries. Both are near the surface at the groin, but they are actually about 2 inches apart, thus decreasing the risk of damage to both.

8\. The arteries at the ankle. On the tibial (medial) side, the primary (human analog) artery passes in front of the malleolus, and the secondary passes behind and under. On the fibular (lateral) side, it is the opposite: primary artery under and behind the ankle bone, and secondary in front.

 **MAJOR VEINS** :

1\. Vertebral vein. We felt the need to label this one although we did not label the vertebral artery above because here it appears to be between the two jugular veins, when in fact it runs through the transverse foramen of the cervical vertebrae.

2\. Jugular veins. Focusing on the left heart, humans have two jugular veins on each side: the external, running down the outside of the neck, and the internal, parallel to the carotid artery along the sternocleidomastoid muscle. Gallifreyans have both of these, as well as a third that runs parallel to the deep carotid artery. The more superficial pair returns blood to the right heart, while the deep returns it to the left heart.

3\. Right subclavian vein.

4\. Right superior vena cava. Note that it is the left subclavian vein that runs into the right vena cava. This is due to the way the aortae cross, yet paired arteries and veins are always of the same system.

5\. Liver. Slightly smaller than the human liver to make room for the second spleen (which hides behind the liver). Also, each lobe processes blood from only one vascular system. Note that the splenic veins cross (again, this is due to the crossing of the aortae). Veins from the digestive system join the splenic veins on their way to the liver, forming the hepatic portal veins. Like in humans, Time Lords have only one liver.

6\. Pulmonary vein. Three to each heart; one from the same-side posterior lobes of the lung, one from the same-side anterior lobe, and one from the opposite side.

7\. Left azygous vein. Azygous veins collect blood from the ribs and intercostal muscles. This is another example where humans already have a pair of veins, and in the Gallifreyan they are split between the systems.

8\. Left inferior vena cava.

On the veins of the arms: These are almost entirely analogous to human veins, and are simply split between the two systems. Like the jugular veins, they are significantly larger than their attendant arteries. Only the veins of the hands are doubled, possibly because the smaller diameter affords more protection in a highly used area.

On the veins of the legs: Here, there are several extras, though not a complete doubling as with the cerebral veins. Veins of the feet are doubled, and in the ankle, they cross the bones in the same locations as their attendant arteries.

 **Capillaries:**

Although both Vascular Systems bring blood to the entire body, not every small area is served by both. Rather, capillary beds from each system alternate, but they are small enough that the neighboring beds could compensate if necessary.

 **Blood Composition** :

The red cell count is noticeably higher than in most humans; it is comparable to those who live at high altitudes (which there was a time in the history of Gallifrey when most Gallifreyans lived high in the mountains, which would have affected this part of their anatomy). Under normal conditions, white cell count is similar, but it can change very rapidly in the face of infection. The platelet stickiness in Gallifreyan blood is also different from that of human blood. Unlike human blood, Time Lord blood often takes on an orange-crimson color. Why this is so however remains unclear, though it is possible that the extra oxygen or other factors in their blood effects the color of the blood itself. The differences were readily apparent under a microscope. Gallifreyan blood is highly adaptive, with regenerative properties. It doesn't have the same A and B types as human blood (i.e., the A and B antibodies were not present). The extra-cellular matrix is incompatible with Earth-based life and the structure of hemoglobin is different.

 **Physiology:**

 **Results of blood loss:**

Unless both vascular systems were damaged, even severe blood loss would not kill a Time Lord. The second system could supply enough oxygen and nutrients to keep all organs alive, though not up to optimum functioning. Loss of as little as a pint of blood (the amount humans donate in my time) from either system can produce symptoms, from giddiness with a small loss, through reduced function of all organs, possibly progressing as far as coma if loss is very high.

The Lymphatic System will work to correct an imbalance between the two vascular systems. Fluid balance is corrected quite readily, though replacement of lost cells takes longer. White cells are returned to the damaged system more quickly because extra ones are stored in the lymphatic vessels when not needed. Red cells are more difficult; they must be replaced by new ones just as in humans.

 **Protection of peripheral arteries:**

Because there are more points at which arteries approach the surface, one might think they are more vulnerable to damage. However, they are protected in several ways. First, they are significantly smaller in diameter and thus not only present a smaller target but also lose less blood if cut. Second, as in humans, veins run parallel and slightly superficial to many arteries, but this is even more significant in Gallifreyans because most veins are so much larger than the arteries. Third, there are actually sphincters proximal to the pulse points which will close in response to damage, minimizing (though not completely stopping) blood flow through the wound.

With some exceptions, the veins do not have these same protective factors. Those of the head, hands, and feet are doubled and therefore smaller, providing some protection relative to humans. The circulatory bypass system is also the vascular bypass system, which bypasses and moves blood and fluids around and away from damaged areas and damaged blood vessels.

 **Hemoglobin:**

Gel electrophoresis suggests four-part hemoglobin molecules as in humans. It also suggests that 50% of the components are alpha-chains. However, beta-chains do not make up the entire remaining 50% as they do in adult humans; only 45% are beta-chains. We believe the remaining 5% are gamma-chains, which would mean that Time Lords retain (and maintain, since red cells are replaced every few months) 10% of their fetal hemoglobin (humans retain none, under normal circumstances). Fetal hemoglobin has a much higher affinity for oxygen - necessary to be able to take the oxygen from mother's blood, but problematic in free-living organisms because it does not readily give up the oxygen to the tissues unless they are in distress. This likely aids a respiratory adaptation we will discuss later, and it may explain the need for more red cells (so that the same amount of oxygen is always available to the tissues).

 **Further Information:**

As we mentioned above, the heart rate is higher than in humans. Also, the two heart rates are not synchronized, and thus electronic monitoring devices will likely read the rate as twice what it actually is. This is the reason why using a defibrillator is so dangerous for a Gallifreyan, especially when treating non-existent tachycardia, which would result in the stopping of the hearts.

The pulse can be measured by auscultation of one heart at a time, and by palpation of arteries. Despite the increased number of surface pulse points, there are fewer readable ones than in humans because the arteries are so much smaller. Only the femoral and external carotid arteries are consistently palpable. Those with a light touch and sensitive fingers may be able to detect the pulse at the radial, ulnar, and posterior carpal sites, as well as the temporal arteries (one along the base of the temple, the other about one inch higher). Those with a heavier touch will not be able to feel these by hand because the pressure they need would obliterate the pulse.

Most pulse points analogous to humans as well as other places the arteries approach the surface can be read with a Doppler. Deeper sites, such as the popliteal, cannot be read at all. Blood pressure tends to be comparable to that of healthy humans. Although the arteries are smaller and thus more susceptible to tension, the cardiac output is proportionally decreased.

Blood pressure can be measured by auscultation of the brachial arteries as in humans. However, it is essential to place the stethoscope carefully so only the medial artery can be heard. Testing the left arm will give the blood pressure from the right heart and vice versa. Generally, they would be the same, unless one vascular system was damaged. Despite the seemingly higher basal metabolic rate, the core body temperature of Gallifreyans sits at a cool 60 degrees F (or roughly 15 degrees C).

There are several reasons and possibilities as to why this is so. It is possible that due to the aquatic-based evolution of the Gallifreyans, a special kind of anti-freeze exists within their blood or there are various chemicals within the blood of Gallifreyans yet to be known by humans that prompts the lower body temperature. This also might account to the added bluish tinge to the blood of Gallifreyans and why that when there heart rate is lowered to 10 beats a minute, ice can form on the skin of Gallifreyans, prompting suspended animation.

A Gallifreyan can survive with only one heart, should the other be punctured or destroyed, though he or she would be weakened greatly. However, they would regain the use of this damaged heart if it is repaired, restarted or renewed through either operating on it or through regeneration. Though a Gallifreyan's face and appearance changes instantaneously upon the initial regeneration, a further 15 hours are needed to make the regeneration complete. It is during this time that a Gallifreyan becomes temporarily indestructible, using excess regenerative energy to repair or replace damaged or missing body parts. This includes the repairing of any damage to one or both hearts. A Gallifreyan in total cardiac arrest will need CPR on both hearts. Proper placement of two heart compression is centered above each heart, rather than the sternum. Regeneration will become impossible if both hearts are burnt out simultaneously.

Gallifreyans can, with training, gain conscious control over their hearts, enabling them to stop their hearts and feign death and can slow them down significantly. Even in hypovolemic shock, with a significant amount of blood removed from the cardiovascular system, a Gallifreyan can still compensate and survive. Part of compensating for circulatory shock is by blood vessel constriction, and Gallifreyans can control their blood vessels, dilating and contracting them at will. A dual cardiovascular system being more efficient, Gallifreyans in a healing coma could have a resting pulse rate of as few as ten beats per minute. Under stress, the hearts' rates can seem dangerously fast and irregular to human doctors. Two pulses can be detected in the wrist.

Cybermen from Pete's World could detect the presence of a Gallifreyan binary vascular system, and stated that it was an unknown upgrade that would require further analysis. Originally, Gallifreyans were incompatible for conversion, but it was not clear which biological systems factored in this decision. Recent upgrades in cyber technology however, allow for almost any person, including Gallifreyans, to be cyber converted in one form or another.

CPR compressions are quite obviously impossible for Gallifreyans if their hearts stop, but we believe that defibrillation would work, assuming that:

A. The pads were placed correctly to affect only one heart.

B. The heart was in either ventricular fibrillation or true tachycardia.

C. The subject did not regenerate before you could get the pads in place and deliver a shock.

Hopefully however, no Gallifreyan will have to endure such a situation with such primitive equipment (at least in the eyes of Gallifreyans).

 **Medical Report Ends**

 **Further information on the body systems of Time Lords are as follows:**

 **DIGESTIVE SYSTEM** :

The digestive system of a Gallifreyan is somewhat similar to that found in humans. The placements of the salivary glands, esophagus, liver, gallbladder, pancreas, intestines, rectum and anus are exact in every detail to what is found in a human. However, unlike in the case of humans, Gallifreyans have two stomachs and, like in the case of the hearts, there is one on each side of the body. Also like in the case of the hearts, the stomachs are an exact mirror image to each other are somewhat smaller than the single stomach found in a human. Gallifreyans also have two gallbladders and two pancreases, also one for each side of the body. However, like in humans, they only have one set of salivary glands, one esophagus, one rectum, one length of intestine and one anus.

The reason for the extra stomach is the simplest of all. It is likely that during the time of their aquatic ancestors, there was plenty to eat but that there food sources were so widely spread across the vast global ocean, that they needed to evolve a second stomach so that when food was found, they could double up their consumption so as not to go hungry when food sources were few and far between. Gallifreyans can survive for up to a month without food or water, depending on how much food and water they consumed prior to the fasting. Though some of the abilities are superior, the digestive system of Gallifreyans work just as it does with humans.

 **ENDOCANNABINOID SYSTEM** :

The superior mental abilities of the Gallifreyans are connected to this system. Not only can Gallifreyans remember everyone they meet (even those they meet on the briefest of encounters), they are able to remember some people and things that they haven't even seen or met yet. Their ability to remember things is staggeringly more superior to that of human abilities as it is photographic memory far superior then that of humans. Unlike humans, they can and are able to see everything: what was, what is, what can ever be, what should be and what must not be.

It is suggested that the abilities given to them by the influence and exposure to the energies of the space/time vortex gave the Gallifreyans to see in this way. And whenever it becomes too much to bare, they are able to lock off this ability and then come back to it when need be. They are able to read not just the minds of their own kind, but the minds of anyone or anything they come in contact with. Further abilities of this system are as follows:

1\. They are able to become aware or sense that they are pregnant about three weeks after fertilization or conception. If they are not sure, they will close their eyes for a moment and process their thoughts to be sure.

2\. Prior to birth and when reaching a certain age within the womb, around 4 or 5 months, the unborn Gallifreyan will begin to know and learn about their future parents and future family through the memories of their birthing parent, communicating with their birthing parent while in the womb. They will connect with their birthing parent strongest of all, comforting them and communicating with them mentally through feelings and emotions rather than through words. Pregnant Gallifreyans are known for spending hours conversing with their unborn child or children. When sharing the womb with a sibling or two, they will converse with one another mentally as well as with their birthing parent.

Then, while they are being born, they will encourage their birthing parent to keep pushing and keep birthing them. Then, when born, they officially introduce themselves mentally. The unborn child or children will even tell their birthing parent as to how they are feeling and what they are feeling at any given moment or if their birthing parent is in danger or poor health. The birthing parent will know/sense what the unborn child or children wants.

3\. When not sure or unsure of the information they are processing through their senses and into their mind, they will close their eyes for a couple seconds in order to sort it all out.

4\. They are able to understand and speak every and any language in the universe providing that they are connected/bonded to a TARDIS and if that TARDIS has a record of that language in its databanks. Gallifreyans will make use of the TARDIS translation matrix in order to understand and speak any and all languages that they encounter via. Through the TARDIS translation matrix. However, without a TARDIS, they can remember, speak and understand up to 500 different alien languages at any given time. Trained Gallifreyans can remember, speak and understand up to 1000 different alien languages at any given time.

5\. They can also sense when you are lying or telling the truth or when you are hurt by something or someone in some way, injured or in pain (sometimes, simply by observing and noticing small details).

The Gallifreyan brain is larger and more complex than the human brain. Gallifreyans possess a much faster brain processing speed then that of humans. The size differences effectively ruled out brain transplants from a Gallifreyan to a human. Gallifreyans also possess a form of photographic memory, able to recall almost every detail of even the most insignificant moments that they have seen or experienced throughout their lives. Gallifreyan can also separate the hemispheres of their brain, allowing them to multi-task autonomic functions can be artificially supplanted with a special device, allowing the Gallifreyan to think with their autonomic brain.

Gallifreyans have an additional brain lobe dedicated to mechanical and other bodily functions, freeing the other lobes for intellectual endeavors.

Gallifreyans display the ability of touch-enabled mental manipulation; this has manifested itself in a number of different ways, including hypnosis, mind-reading, thought sharing, the ability to relieve dementia, mentally influencing the dreams of others and memory erasure. They can also transfer knowledge quickly to another by head-butting them.

Gallifreyans (Time Lords) are telepathically linked to one another and can join the entire Time Lord intelligence and can hold telepathic conversations over distances. They can also converse with each over the astral plane, although this ability requires intense concentration, and an interruption might have fatal consequences for the time telepathy extended to less intelligent ancient times, Gallifreyans who are capable of blocking out the telepathic thoughts of other Gallifreyans are called Individuals.

Gallifreyans are highly resistant against if not immune to other forms of mind control. However, they are vulnerable to more powerful forms of mind control, such as what the Great Vampires employed by during the time of The Dark War in Ancient Gallifrey.

6\. Those Gallifreyans who have received or were given a new set of regenerations or a new cycle of regenerations will engage in a complete mental re-training of their mental facilities and knowledge. This regeneration-induced 'regenerative reboot' of their mental facilities and collective knowledge allows them to re-access their mental capabilities, testing their mental strengths and weaknesses as well as an assessment of their memory and vast knowledge, including their knowledge of time, space and time travel in general. This manner of mental re-training only occurs upon the 1st regeneration of the new regenerative cycle after a temporary absence of consciousness (sleep) and during the first 15 hours of regeneration.

Sometimes, aspects of this mental re-training becomes a permanent part of that incarnation's core personality traits (such as in the case of The 12th Doctor, who continues to write equations and mathematical formulas on a chalkboard long after any further re-assessments are needed).

 **ENDOCRINE SYSTEM** :

This system of the Gallifreyan body is quite superior to that of humans. Hormones and smells are often used to relay messages and give off invisible signals to other Gallifreyans. In the case of Gallifreyans, a few (but not all) of the glands connected to this system are doubled, making the communication sent by use of them double the strength of what is found in humans. Hormones play an important role in finding a mate, even in the case of Gallifreyans.

Every 5 years, Gallifreyans go through a phase, a sort of mating season where they are almost unable to control their urge to mate. Gallifreyans, like humans, can conceive and give birth any time of the year. But during the time that happens every 5 years, known as The Cycle, the need to mate is especially strong and potent. The hormones and chemicals involved build up in the body to this moment where the Gallifreyan is at a temporary sexual peak, where then they feel the strongest need to mate and have children (meaning that they are at the best time in their lives at that moment to conceive and give birth). The Cycle lasts for 3 weeks, where then after, the hormones and chemicals die down to normal levels. Gallifreyans are able to transfer a huge amount of information through the smell of hormones.

 **SENSORY SYSTEM** :

Gallifreyan sight, hearing, smell and taste are all far more superior to that of humans. Like any part of the senses, they are all connected to the brain. The brain processes any and all information that comes in through those senses. Much of the abilities of their senses came about during the time when they were an aquatic species though later further evolved with the influence of the Rassilon Imprimatur in their DNA. The abilities of each of the senses are as follows:

 **The Eyes** \- Their eyes evolved to be ever more complex than humans while the Gallifreyans were still an aquatic species. Their eyes have an equal and double the amount of rods and cones, unlike in the case of humans. Their eyes possess night vision, which gives them the ability to see in the dark. Their eyes also possess range deception, which gives the Gallifreyan the ability to see things clearly that are far away of nearby and then determine through calculating with their mind how far someone or something is accurately. Unlike humans, Gallifreyans can also see some infrared and some ultraviolet. Though how far they can see outside the same visual range as humans is largely unknown. Gallifreyans can and do identify other Gallifreyans as members of their own species simply by looking at them.

Sight phasing is another ability of Gallifreyans. Making use of their superior thought processing abilities and their superior photographic memory, they project their sight away and across the area that they are observing, viewing things through sight phasing in the form of still life color images. Through sight phasing, everything is seen in stop motion, as if frozen in space/time. Then, acting like a camera, their sight phasing shifts around and moves about the objects and people within the area that Time Lord is sight phasing upon, taking pictures with their mind through their sight phasing as they go along.

They then analyze what they have seen through sight phasing with their superior thought processing abilities and then determine what they need to do, where they need to go and what time they have to do it ( **SEE** 'The Eleventh Hour' episode for details). Gallifreyans can notice an incredible amount of detail from distances of at least one hundred yards away. They can also see objects and people that were well beyond the human line of sight, hence range deception.

 **The Ears** \- Gallifreyans can perceive sounds from their TARDIS while located several sections away aboard a spaceship. Gallifreyan hearing his much sharper than that of humans. Gallifreyan hearing is much like that of whales and dolphins, again due to their aquatic ancestry. Unlike humans, they are able to hear a silent dog whistle. Gallifreyans are also able to hear things being spoken outside that of the human's range of hearing, up to about 100 yards away or more (this makes ease-dropping incredibly easy for Gallifreyans). Certain sounds are known to irritate and hurt a Gallifreyan's ears, depending on the sound and the wavelength the sound makes (loud bells are especially irritating to a Gallifreyan's ears, as they are able to hear more of it then humans can). They are able to hear things missed by humans. Gallifreyans also seem to have an increased resilience to higher frequencies of sound.

 **The Nose** \- Gallifreyan smell is much stronger, more sensitive and refined then a human's sense of smell. The Gallifreyan sense of smell is equal to their sense of could do a chemical analysis of the air using their sense of some occasions Gallifreyans are also able to judge what time period and location they were in by the smell of the air. Gallifreyans are able to smell out other Gallifreyans as well as know them as Gallifreyans by simply looking at them. Gallifreyans can process information through smell, breaking information down of what the smell is made of (the various gases, etc.), where it comes from and, if focused on it strongly enough, down to the individual chemical components.

 **The Mouth/Voice/Taste** \- Gallifreyans can and do often identify things through use of taste, using their tongue to break down what something is made of, where it comes from and, if focused on it strongly enough, down to the individual chemical components. The average Gallifreyan can sing in a 12 octave range, where trained Gallifreyans can sing up to a 15-17 octave range, singing octaves that cannot be heard by humans. Again, this is all because of their aquatic ancestry.

Gallifreyans are known to be well accomplished singers and dancers. Quite often when they sing, they take full advantage of the wide range of multi-octave and reverberating melodies and tones. There singing voices are naturally reverberating and multi-octave. Even when they are simply speaking certain words in their native vocabulary, the reverberating nature of their voices will come to the surface and can be heard as they speak. Their lips are more sensitive than human lips, able to sense when their partner's heartsbeat quickens through their lips. They, like humans, have only one set of salivary glands, but they have abilities that human salivary glands lack.

 **Touch** \- They are able to feel the turn of the earth and feel the universe around them. They can feel the earth underneath their feet, hear the sounds that the earth bellow them is making through feeling through the bottom of their feet. Gallifreyans (particularly Shoeboogans or Outlanders, Gallifreyans who live out in the wilderness of Outer Gallifrey) often go bare foot, being that shoes block some of the sensory abilities that a Gallifreyan feels through their feet. Being stroked on (or up and down) the spine is quite pleasurable to them and easily turns them on.

Gallifreyan touch is more sensitive than human touch, which gives them the ability to touch and feel things and notice things through touch that humans often miss. Gallifreyans are able to check the vitals of any person or living thing simply by grabbing them by the wrist or touching them on the head. They can identify the species that someone or something comes from simply by touching them (grasping onto them) without the use of seeing them or reading their minds.

 **Further notes** : Gallifreyans have all the senses possessed by humans, and to generally superior degrees. Gallifreyans also have extraordinary reflexes and precision timing to the point where it is literally superhuman. Their reflexes are ten times that of a human. They also show great hand-eye coordination and dexterity with a wide variety of tool and (in 'younger' bodies) were, consequently, very physically able. Gallifreyans are known for being highly skilled in a variety of subjects, including martial arts, cricket and football (soccer). As well as having all the senses shared with humans, Gallifreyans have further senses, with at least an undefined sixth sense.

Gallifreyans have time-and spatial-related senses and physical attributes. They are able to resist fields of slow time, notice distortions and jumps in time, can move about in localized time loops (time keeps going forward for them while everything else around them is locked in a time loop), directly perceive the interstellar motions of cosmological bodies or their inhabitants and perceive all possible timelines. Gallifreyans are often able to perceive and see everything: What was, what is, what will be, what could be, what must not be. Gallifreyans can sense the presence of others of their own species, with the sense being specific enough to allow identification of one another just by sight, regardless of potential recent regeneration.

Trained Gallifreyans are even able to move about and move through incredibly slowed down time/space or frozen time/space, where everyone and everything around them is greatly slowed or frozen in time as they move through it. Though many have learned how to do this without training (A Gallifreyan driving a moped through slowed time is quite often a trick that some Gallifreyans do to get out of traffic jams). Gallifreyans can also time shift, where they close their eyes and mentally shift a certain moment in time in order to pass through it safely (Gallifreyans can walk through quickly spinning blades by simply time shifting and sensing the moment when to go through them, walking between the blades) (SEE 'The End of The World' episode for details on time shifting).

 **Newly discovered weakness** : If a Gallifreyan's senses are violently or forcefully attacked, it will trigger a defensive mechanism within their brains which will cause the higher functioning part of their brains to shut off, causing a catatonic state. However, the effects of this are only temporary.

 **IMMUNE SYSTEM** :

Their Immune System works and is set up just like a human's is, but with more advanced abilities. They have much more and much stronger antibodies than humans, making them able to ward off illnesses and sickness much better than humans can. Where some illnesses to humans are considered incurable, some of those illnesses are curable to a Gallifreyan. They can get colds and the flu just as humans can, but they don't suffer them as long as humans do. They have antibodies in their bloodstream that is able to cure a variety of incurables and hard to cure illnesses, including rabies and cancer (Gallifreyans don't get cancer, polio, HIV or AIDS, since their bodies are able to destroy what causes them even before they establish).

(This may also partially account for the reason why they live so long). Sickness acts a bit differently in Gallifreyans. Gallifreyans can go about sick without showing any real signs unless the sickness is severe. Blue Spot Fever (which causes blue spots to appear on the sides of the head) is the most contagious sickness to a Gallifreyan, an alien version of smallpox or chickenpox. Contracting smallpox and chickenpox are the sickest that Gallifreyans tend to get. However, the range of illnesses and sickness they can contract is largely unknown, but much less so than in the case of humans.

Author's Note: Blood from a Gallifreyan can be used to produce a cure for various human incurables and hard to cures, like rabies, polio, AIDS, HIV and cancer. So if ever the blood of a Gallifreyan was discovered to have this ability, it is likely they would be dissected and purged of their blood and other bits of themselves to be studied by doctors, be the doctors human or alien. This could be one reason why Gallifreyans/Time Lords in general normally don't get involved in the affairs of other planets and races. Curiosity is abundant in many intelligent races and thus will get their answers one way or another. Humans are no exception.

 **INTEGUMENTARY SYSTEM** :

The skin of a Gallifreyan has more subdural and subcutaneous layers than a human, adding considerably to its durability and damage resistance. Gallifreyan skin tends to reject foreign objects such as subcutaneous implants or tags relatively quickly. Implants that go below the subcutaneous layers, such as those that bond with cartilage would be retained. Gallifreyan skin is known for having a subtly sweet and mildly salty taste to it (though why this is so or how this is known remains unclear. It has been suggested that the subtle sweetness of the skin has a purpose as an aid in reproduction (via. foreplay), though this too is also unclear). Gallifreyan skin absorbs nutrients and other fluids through the skin faster than humans do. Their hair, teeth and nails are also stronger. Hair from Gallifreyans can be harvested and spun into a quarter inch thick rope that is stronger than steel and yet be soft, highly flexible and light as a feather.

 **LYMPHATIC SYSTEM** :

Gallifreyans have an advanced Lymphatic System, which is involved in the transfer of lymph between tissues and the blood stream, the lymph and the nodes and vessels that transport it. SEE Circulatory System for details.

 **MUSCULAR SYSTEM** :

Despite the seemingly tall and skinny frame of an average Gallifreyan, Gallifreyans are much stronger than humans. Trained, well-built and well-made Gallifreyans who work out tend to progressively gain more strength and maintain that strength with continuous, not necessarily vigorous exercise. Even Gallifreyans exercise in order to gain even more strength. But even without added exercise and with just the normal day-to-day exertion, the average Gallifreyan is still stronger than a human at their peak. The bones, cartilage, ligaments, and tendons are also like that of a human, though more flexible.

The much stronger and much greater flexibility of their muscles allows them to jump higher and run faster than a human. An average Gallifreyan can run as fast a 30-35 mph. The average Gallifreyan can easily get away with jumping up as high as 15 feet off the ground or more. The average Gallifreyan can also jump down as high as 30 feet and land on their feet perfectly. Trained Gallifreyans naturally can jump higher, land on their feet from higher places and run faster than the average Gallifreyan.

 **Average Gallifreyan (rough estimates)** :

Jump up - 15 to 17 feet+ (added energy boost allows them to jump slightly higher by roughly 3 feet for a short period of time)

Jump down - 20 to 30 feet

Running speed (max) - 35 mph+ (added energy boost allows them to run faster for a short period of time)

 **Trained Gallifreyan (rough estimates)** :

Jump up - 17 to 20 feet+ (added energy boost allows them to jump slightly higher by roughly 3 feet for a short period of time)

Jump down - 30 to 40 feet

Running speed (max) - 40 mph+ (added energy boost allows them to run faster for a short period of time)

 **NERVOUS SYSTEM** :

The Gallifreyan nervous system is hyper-conductive, able to collect, transfer and process information with brain, spinal cord and nerves much faster than a human can. This makes Gallifreyan reflexes roughly tenfold that of humans. The nervous system of a Time Lord consists of 3 brain stems, which are best described like a cable with three entwined stems, and a vast network of nerves which control everything from muscles to reflexes.

 **REPRODUCTIVE SYSTEM** :

The Gallifreyan reproductive system is considered in certain fields the most complex of all the systems of a Gallifreyan. Unlike humans, both sexes of Gallifreyan have the ability to conceive and give birth as well as the ability to transfer the necessary DNA information needed to help their partner conceive. Gallifreyan are semi-hermaphrodite, where both sexes are distinctly male or female (meaning they have distinctly males and distinctly females) and yet have the ability to conceive and give birth as well as having the ability to ejaculate sperm or eggs into their partner with the intention of impregnating them. However, they can only produce offspring if the partnership is male/female and not two partners of the same sex. However, they have the ability to have sexual intercourse in a male/female partnership or in a same sex partnership.

Sexuality-wise, most Gallifreyans are heteroflexible. This means that they are dominantly straight but will occasionally have intimacy and sexual intercourse with one of the same sex. Gallifreyans are known for delighting in experimenting with sex and intimacy to see what turns them on the most. In this state of sexuality they are able to experiment with pleasure and find out what best stimulates them sexually.

The best way to describe the Gallifreyan reproductive system to talk about the basic parts involved part by part:

 **Male:**

 **Masculas Verpas (Penis)** \- Like human males, Gallifreyan males have only one penis. But unlike in the case of human males, Gallifreyan male penis is double ducted. This means that one duct is used to expel urine while the other is used to ejaculate sperm. Two openings at the end (or head) of the penis, with the ducts situated one above the other. The one situated above on the head of this penis is for ejaculating sperm whereas the one situated bellow on the head of the penis is for expelling urine. Why Gallifreyans evolved this is unknown. But it is suggested that it evolved this way for cleanliness purposes. While in sexual intercourse, the opening to the penal duct involved in expelling urine claps shut upon erection, allowing only the opening to the duct involved in ejaculation to remain open. Like in the case of human males, the male Gallifreyan's penis is situated outside the body. Average Gallifreyan male penis length is about 9 inches, from base to tip and can extend, when erect, to 12 inches.

 **Scrotal Testilis (Male Scrotum and Testicles)** \- Like in the case of human males, Gallifreyan males have two testicles, which, like in human males, are what produces the sperm. When it is time to release sperm, the testicles will contract, pushing the sperm up into an area up in the pelvis where it then mixes with fluid before being ejaculated into the other partner through the male's penis upon the two or three deep, firm thrusts at the end of a series of short, rapid thrusts (SEE Gallifreyan Sexual Process for details). However, ejaculation occurs on the coming of climax in a series of short rapid thrusts, which help facilitate ejaculation (SEE Gallifreyan Sexual Process in this section for details). Contractions push the sperm and fluid down the penal duct involved in ejaculation and out through the opening to it, pooling inside the other at the end (or head) of the penis. Unlike in human males, Gallifreyan sperm makes use of lower temperatures to develop and mature properly due to the fact that their core body temperature is lower.

 **Female:**

 **Feminas Verpas (Female Penis)** \- Unlike in the case of the male Time Lord penis, the female Time Lord penis has only one opening and one penal duct, which is only for ejaculating unfertilized eggs into the male. Like in the case of the male Gallifreyan, during the coming of climax, ridges protrude from the sides of the penis and rub against the walls of the vagina in a series of short, rapid thrusts (SEE Gallifreyan Sexual Process in this section for details). This facilitates the ejaculation of unfertilized eggs into the male from the Feminas Ovumila. Average Gallifreyan female penis length is about 8.5 inches, from base to tip and can extend, when erect, to 11.5 inches. Why it is slightly shorter than the male's is yet unknown.

 **Cochleariform** \- This strange, snail shell-shaped muscular organ is found only in female Gallifreyans. Situated/nestled somewhere above the Feminas Uteras (or uteruses), this organ houses the Feminas Verpas or female penis, which is wound up/curled up within it. When aroused, the female penis unwinds from the organ and becomes erect as it comes out through the opening (or cochval) of the cochleary duct. When arousal subsides, the Feminas Verpas will wind back up into this organ. The cochval is situated above the openings to the Feminas Vaginis or vaginas of the female (aka. vulvas).

 **Feminas Ovumila (Female Testicles)** \- Situated in front of the ovumas (or ovaries). They are the same shape as the ovaries but only half as large. One on either side nestled up against the ovary behind it. Unlike the Ovumas, these are not connected to fallopian tubes. Instead, like in the male Gallifreyan, each of the Feminas Ovumila is connected by narrow duct to the Cochleariform. Inside the Cochleariform, near the base of it, there is a tiny cavity known as the cochal cavity. The narrow duct connected to each of the Feminas Ovumila connects to the Cochleariform in this spot. When nearing climax and upon the start of the short, rapid thrusts, the Feminas Ovumila contracts, releasing one or two eggs with liquid into the cochal cavity through the narrow ducts connected to it. Inside the cochal cavity, the eggs and fluid then mix with other fluid inside the cochal cavity, before contractions from the Cochleariform push the fluid down through the penal duct of the female penis, then ejaculated out through the opening at the head of the female penis upon the two or three deep, firm thrusts at the end of a session of short, rapid thrusts ( **SEE** Gallifreyan Sexual Process for details).

 **Ovumas (Ovaries)** \- Just like in human women, mature eggs are released each month into the Feminas Uteras, usually alternating between the two uteruses. And just like human women, the female Gallifreyan has a period where the lining of the uterus breaks down and is expelled, leaving new lining to be formed. Unlike the Feminas Ovumila, these are connected to fallopian tubes, one fallopian tube to each uterus on either side. Unlike in the case of humans, both the male and the female Gallifreyan can continue to produce offspring indefinitely.

 **Shared:**

 **Masculas Vaginis/Feminas Vaginis (Vaginas)** \- Both the male and female Gallifreyan possess two vaginas, side by side. Along with two vaginas, they also have two vulvas, the openings to the vaginas side by side, sharing a wall of tissue between them in the middle, known as the septum (left side wall of right vagina is connected to right side wall of left vagina, but separated by the septum between them). And like in the case of the uteruses, the septum is thicker then what it would be in a human female. Why Galifreyans evolved this is yet unclear. But it has been suggested that during the time of their aquatic ancestors, a single male or female Gallifreyan would have more than one partner.

This likely evolved as a way so that two males or two females can share a single male or female partner. Furthermore, as was sometimes the case, there would be the offspring of one partner in one uterus and the offspring of another partner in the other uterus. Though quite often a single partner will try to impregnate their partner in both uteruses, making the offspring born from both uteruses belonging to one partner. Having offspring born from both uteruses is more uncommon then twins in Gallifreyans, but it does happen.

Having multiple offspring in both uteruses is even more uncommon. Unlike in the case of humans, twin births are somewhat more common than single births in Gallifreyans, whereas twin births are less common than single births in humans. Gallifreyans are known for being infamous at boring twins, be they identical or otherwise, same sex or of one of each sex. Though this doesn't mean that single births do not occur in Gallifreyans.

 **Masculas Cervixis/Feminas Cervixis (Cervixes)** \- Both male and female Gallifreyan have two cervixes, one for each uterus. During the birthing process, the cervix dilates in order to allow passage of the offspring. Whereas it needs to be at least 10 centimeters dilated before the human female can start to push, it needs to be dilated to 10.5 to 11 centimeters before a Gallifreyan can start to push, due to the fact that they have a slightly larger head, even when newborns. Unlike in the case of human women, the Gallifreyan doesn't need to start pushing until the offspring starts to crown (when the real pain of labor starts), though pushing will facilitate if need be. SEE Gallifreyan Birthing Process for details.

 **Masculas Uteras/Feminas Uteras (Uteruses)** \- Like in the case of the vaginas, the uteruses share a wall of tissue between them in the middle, known as the septum (left side wall of right uterus is connected to right side wall of left uterus, but separated by the septum between them). And like in the case of the vaginas, the septum is thicker then what it would be in a human female.

 **The Natural Gallifreyan Sexual Process** \- The Gallifreyans have sexual intercourse just like humans do, with one starting off by penetrating the other. But unlike humans, both sexes are able to do this. No matter if it is the female Gallifreyan penetrating the male or vice versa, the Gallifreyan sexual process is the same. First off, the one partner will penetrate the other, but instead of going straight into a rhythm of thrusts, they will penetrate and give two or three strong thrusts into the other (called induction), which prompts the vagina(s) to become moist inside (they are already a little moist beforehand due to being aroused prior to penetration, but these extra strong thrusts prompts them to become even more moist, allowing the penis to thrust in even easier and farther in). After inducting, the one penetrating then goes into a rhythm of thrusts and depending on what the one penetrating favors, will vary in speed and depth. The one being penetrated however can control the pace and the depth of the thrusts into them in a variety of ways, depending on the position used and what they prefer. The most favorite sexual positions of most Gallifreyans is from behind (doggie or spooning) or from the side (railing, though quite often they experiment with various positions according to those listed in The Kriyaerota (Gallifrey's version of the Kama Sutra).

After a few minutes, the one penetrating the other will begin to engage in a series of short, rapid thrusts into the other. This is prompted when the one penetrating is coming to climax, when ridges on the sides of the penis spring out and begin to rub on the walls of the vagina. This rubbing feels more like a tolerable stinging sensation rather than a pain or an ache. This tolerable stinging sensation (which is only half as bad as a bee sting) causes more adrenaline to be produced to fuel the sexual process and heightens the experience. These ridges and rapid thrusts facilitate ejaculation of sperm from the male to the female (or in the case of the female penetrating the male, facilitates ejaculation of unfertilized eggs from the female to the male).

After about 30 or more of these short, rapid thrusts, which prompts climax, the one penetrating the other will give two or three deep, firm thrusts before going back into normal rhythm, ejaculating into the other. Ejaculation occurs upon climax, when the one penetrating will give two or three deep, firm thrusts at the end of a session of short, rapid thrusts. This pattern can repeat for up to three hours, due to having more adrenaline to work with during sexual intercourse. However, they need to pull out every 7 minutes and rest for about 5 minutes before going in again so as not to get stuck in their partner. However, they normally forget to pull out, ending with the partners being stuck together.

Like with male wolves, the penis (both male and female) will swell up and get stuck in the other if they don't pull out of the other at a certain time. This acts like a cork on a bottle, keeping ejaculated material in and other sexual partners out. However, excess sperm (male) or excess ovelum (female) can spill out of the vagina as the penis is extracted, since Gallifreyans (both male and female) are known for ejaculating excessive amounts of fluid, up to a 1/2 pint in a single three-hour cycle of mating. Unlike humans, if it occurs, both of the mating couple will be aware that one has ejaculated into the other but either will not know if their mating was successful until 3 weeks after. A mating couple also has the ability to mate and ejaculate into each other at the same time depending on what position they use during intercourse, penetrating each other in a parallel fashion (in other words, one will penetrate the right one of the other while the other penetrates the left of the other or vice versa).

It should also be noted that should a Gallifreyan change their gender or sex, it will not affect their ability to conceive or give birth in any way, shape or form. Thus a Gallifreyan who was once a male (or vice versa) can conceive and give birth just as easily as when they were still male or visa versa. But since their base DNA is still the same sex as they were born as, any offspring they have while as the opposite sex will be born the same sex as their base DNA. Offspring born as the current sex of the birthing parent is extremely rare but it has happened. However, if the birthing parent is the same sex they were born as, the offspring can be and will be born either male or female.

Another ability that was recently discovered in an old Gallifreyan book on Gallifreyan reproduction is a Gallifreyan's ability to sense when a partner or when themselves are at prime fertility. In other words, they can sense when a partner or themselves has the highest potential at getting pregnant. Gallifreyans, like humans, can have offspring anytime except at the end of each month, just like human women on Earth. This gives both or 1 of a Gallifreyan couple full control over if and when they want to get pregnant. Quite often Gallifreyans will engage in casual sex during times when they are at their lowest fertility potential. But even then, it's not a 100% certainty that they will not become pregnant, so there is always some risk involved.

 _"Gallifreyans have a remarkable ability that prevents any surprise pregnancies from ever occurring. Normally, when a Gallifreyan couple just want to have sex without the possibility of getting pregnant, they will pick a time during each month when the potential for 1 or both of a Gallifreyan couple to get pregnant is at its lowest. They time when and where to engage in sex and unlike humans, they have complete control over if and when they want to get pregnant and have children. Some Gallifreyans claim that sex is not as important to them as it is to humans, though this doesn't mean that Gallifreyans don't enjoy a few intimate romps in the high-grass now and again during certain times of the month. They know when they want to and when they don't. That is simple."_

\- **A Gallifreyan scientist** (name unknown)

 **The Natural Gallifreyan Birthing Process** \- Unlike in the case of human women, the birthing process does not hurt at the beginning for Gallifreyans due to a powerful pain-killer that is produced by the body upon the start of labor. This pain-killer often lasts until the offspring begins to crown at the opening to the birth canal. It is only when the offspring begins to crown and starts to come out that labor begins to become painful for a Gallifreyan. Prior to this point, the vagina(s) and the Uterus(es) do most of the pushing, pushing the offspring down through the birth canal towards the entrance to the vagina.

A Gallifreyan can help by pushing a little bit, though not much pushing is not needed until the offspring begins to crown (though this extra pushing does help it along), when the real pain of labor begins for a birthing Gallifreyan. Though the birthing Gallifreyan will feel a tolerable discomfort at the beginning of labor and until the offspring crowns, which will cause them to squirm as they lie down. The gustation period for a full-term Gallifreyan offspring for both male and female Gallifreyan is 7 months, two months less than a human.

Upon the offspring crowning (called Heading in Gallifreyan English terms) the birthing parent will begin to feel the pain and burning sensation of labor and will begin to push properly. The pain and burning continues until the offspring is expelled. The birthing parent will often change positions during labor, sometimes ending up on their hands and knees upon the end of labor, when they start to push the offspring out. Gallifreyans quite often push as they lay on their side, usually the right side (Giving birth while lying on your side is the most common and most comfortable position for a birthing Gallifreyan.

It is often the position they are found in upon the end of pushing and when the offspring is expelled, be they can be lying on either their right or on their left). Sometimes, when the offspring is halfway out, the birthing parent will reach down between their legs as they continue to push out the offspring while helping to pull the offspring out (perhaps even hearing a short, audible groan from the birthing parent as they are pulling them out). Once completely out, which is often followed by a spilling of blood and fluid, the birthing parent will then bring their newborn offspring up to their chest and lie them on or up against their chest to try and keep them warm (which happens by instinct).

Gallifreyans give birth like humans do and like in the case of human birth; they will make noises, cry out, yell, moan and groan like in any labor or birthing. However, there is no risk of breech birth or multiple offspring getting stuck in the birth canal. In the case of multiple births, the offspring will come out one at a time, no matter which uterus they are born from. In the case of offspring in both uteruses, the births will alternate, with one coming out first from one uterus and then the other coming out from the other uterus.

This is the same case for multiple offspring in each uterus. After birth, the offspring are often sent to the family nursery to be looked over by the family midwife or family doctor. Gallifreyan children will stay with their family and their parents (as well as be taught and raised by their family and parents) till they are 8-years-old, where then they will leave for a period of time to be inducted into The Academy by being placed in front of the Untempered Schism, where then they will either be inspired, run away or go mad.

 **RESPIRATORY SYSTEM** :

Along with their two hearts and advanced vascular bypass system, Gallifreyans also have an advanced respiratory system. They can survive longer without much oxygen, past the point where a human would be unconscious. Despite this, Gallifreyans (especially frailer individuals) could be affected by altitude sickness. Like most aspects of Gallifreyan physiology, the respiratory system is largely under conscious control. Gallifreyans could, at will, enter a trance state which reduced the need for oxygen. Gallifreyans also have a respiratory bypass system, which allowed them to survive strangulation, avoid breathing poison gas and stave off drowning. Gallifreyans are immune to the effect of helium gas, which could make human voices sound high-pitched and squeaky (though this was implied to be a learned technique rather than an innate ability).

Gallifreyans have two sets of lungs, the smaller set (which is a quarter the size of the larger set) is situated bellow the larger lungs, kept inside the rib cage by extra rib bones. The upper lobes of the smaller lungs are tucked underneath the lower lobes of the larger lungs, partially hidden underneath the larger lungs. Apart from this the pharynx, larynx, trachea, the left and right bronchus and diaphragm that exist in Gallifreyans are like that in humans.

 **SKELETAL SYSTEM** :

Gallifreyans can survive some falls which would shatter the bones of humans, including surviving a fall from a low flying spaceship or surviving a fall down a shaft. Gallifreyan skeletal structure is reported to have been identical to human skeletal structure, with one exception. The Gallifreyan rib cage has 26 ribs, two more than a human. These extra ribs are used to keep the smaller second pair of lungs (situated bellow the larger lungs) within the rib cage. CPR for Gallifreyans was successfully performed with compressions to the heart through the rib cage without the sound of ribs breaking. Therefore, the Gallifreyan rib must be more flexible than human ribs or have cartilaginous articulation points, to allow for sufficient compression of the heart. Flexibility of the skeleton is consistent with the above observation that Gallifreyans were more resistant to damage from falls.

 **URINARY SYSTEM** :

Gallifreyans have four kidneys instead of two and four ureters instead of two. However, they have only one bladder and one urethra. These organs are involved in fluid balance, electrolyte balance and excretion of urine. With four kidneys and a slightly larger bladder, Gallifreyans need to go to the bathroom less often than humans. Other then what has already been mentioned, this system functions and works like that of a human's.

 **VESTIBULAR SYSTEM** :

Gallifreyans were better at coping with sudden changes in position than humans and were harder to disorient. Even when you try to disorientate them by blind-folding them and spinning them around, they know precisely which direction they are facing once the blindfold is taken off (which they can also figure out by remembering landmarks or objects they associate to a certain direction). Gallifreyans are extremely good at navigating and direction, which makes them great as navigators on a spaceship.

 **BIOCHEMISTRY** :

On the whole, Gallifreyan biochemistry seems to have been quite similar to human biochemistry: they could eat anything humans could and could breathe on Earth. Gallifreyans also had DNA in a triple-helix formation.

Gallifreyan biochemistry, like many other aspects of Gallifreyan physiology, was subject to the conscious control of the individual. For example, Gallifreyans are able to counteract the negative properties of Psilocybin by modifying the chemicals into something harmless, though the techniques are not foolproof and thus drug overdoses are still possible. Similarly, though Gallifreyans are susceptible to the intoxicating effects of alcohol, they could easily shrug off the effects when they need to. As with humans, however, excessive consumption could produce a hangover.

Some human medicines seem to work on Gallifreyans as well as humans. Anesthetic gases of the type commonly administered before surgery, however, do not work well on Gallifreyans. And if administered to much anesthetic, it can destroy the regenerative process.

Other sleep-inducing drugs can work on a Gallifreyan, but will take roughly twice as long as with humans, even if the Time Lord in question took double the dosage that the humans had. Aspirin is toxic to Gallifreyans; a single dose could kill one. It is said that aspirin can fatally stop platelet aggregation, cause massive allergic, pulmonary and cerebral embolism or interfere with the hormone receptor intermediaries. Death from aspirin can be prevented by entering a deep coma which is outwardly mistakable for death or by ingesting chocolate.

Gallifreyans are as susceptible as humans to the devastating effect of spectrox poisoning; spectrox toxaemia proceeds at roughly the same rate in both species, though a Gallifreyan, being tougher, would not succumb as quickly. They can counteract cyanide poisoning, given a number of ingredients including ginger beer, something salty (but not salt), protein and a physical or mental shock, but only if done very soon after the cyanide is ingested.

Mustard gas can kill a Gallifreyan as much as a human. Removing certain germs from a Gallifreyan will remove half of the things keeping them alive. This is both a similarity and a difference from humans, suggesting that Gallifreyans also have symbiotic bacteria from their planet of origin in their digestive systems that could be mistaken for pathogens by an incorrectly tuned decontamination protocol.

 **END NOTES** :

Gallifreyans are indeed a remarkable species, often superior both physically and mentally to that of many other alien species in the universe. However, there are a few other alien races that rival the Gallifreyans, technologically-wise, mentally-wise, physically-wise or all of the above. But so far, no alien race has able to surpass Gallifreyans, at least none that are known. Not even the Daleks, the Time Lord race's most dangerous and hated enemy couldn't surpass the Gallifreyans in the end. Hopefully Gallifrey and/or the Gallifreyans will return someday and reclaim their rightful place in the ever growing realm of the Who-universe.

 **END OF TUTORIAL**


End file.
